I got You
by chinchikurin
Summary: Letty's quest for Dom's freedom leads to a new romance in Quantico and a new adventure in Germany. My take on what happened to Letty and how she end up in Berlin. My first submission on FFN. Rate change to T, decided to abort the sex scenes..haha. But watch out for harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Anything that's in the franchise, belong to the respective owner, they're not mine. Places and names that are real in reality, i'm just borrowing them. This is a non-profit fiction. Don't sue me.**

**This is my first submission on FFN, it was suppose to be a one shot romance between Letty and OC, but I love the movies and the characters so much, i just have to imagine a plot of my own. English is not my native language, so forgive me for any grammatical error, especially those past-present thing, I'm suck at those. Just enjoy!**

* * *

Puerto Plata, Dominican Republic

Letty was working on a Peugeot 405 that need clutch changing; she was under the car when cops came in to the garage. Han was there to greet them. Too bad she can't hear much of their conversation from where she was. But she felt it's best to stay where she were. She saw the cops set of feet roaming the garage, but none check where she's at. One thing was certain, they were looking for Dom.

It was like deja vu, every time they moved to a new location, opened a garage, pulled a few heists and hijacks, it's only a matter of time until cops starts gaining on them and they must flee and look for another location. It's been going on for five years. It's tiring, but it's much better than jail.

After the cops left, she rolled out of the Peugeot, threw her wrench to the toolbox nearby. Han noticed her there and give her a knowing look. She nodded. No word needed to be said, as they made a promise to each other. None of them would say anything until after the heist; they don't want to upset the team.

Letty was pissed when she found out Dom left her, again. She saw it in his eyes last night, he would stick to his decision, but she still couldn't believe Dom actually left her. And he thinks he did that to save her.. SAVE her? Who does he think she is? A fucking five year old? Aren't you supposed to stand by the one you loved? Aren't they supposed to fight side by side in the good, the bad and the worst times? Isn't that what family is all about? Haven't these five years on the run proved him any of that? What kind of girl does he think she is? She's both a fighter and a lover, both the devil and the angel.

She slammed the door of her grey 70 Plymouth road runner with anger, after shoving her belongings inside. The laud noise attracted Cara Mirtha who was at the porch of next door cabin, where she and Han were staying. Cara called Han to come out.

"Hey... Let..." Han approached the angry Latina.

"What d'you want, Han?"

"You're leaving?"

"I suggest you should too..." she replied as she got in the driver seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Back home Han, there's nothing left for me here... don't tell me you don't know he left" She gave him the 'don't fuck with me' look.

Han was silent.

"Huh... Figure..." She started her engine.

"Let, wait... He just wants you save, you know..."

"Don't give me that bullshit Han! You of all people should know... We are no different Han, we are the ones who pick up the pieces after Dom, we cleaned his mess, we covered his tracks, and we are the ones who kept him safe... We did it for years without any complaint... And he just left us to Fuckin' God knows where..." She paused to control her breathing, trying to calm her anger. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at Han. He just did what most men do, backing up their homies.

"I can't have him leaving me again, goodbye Han..."

Her Plymouth roared, leaving Han in a thin mist of dust.

.

* * *

Echo Park, Los Angeles

Letty reached the LA house at midnight, she saw the house is dark; only one window still has light on, Mia's room. She looked around before knocking the front door. She's not sure if Mia could hear the knocking... So she knocked once again, louder this time.

"Uughh..." she smiled hearing Mia's grunting behind the door. Mia opened the door, and... Gasp... " Letty.."

"What's up girlfriend?" Letty smiled at her best friend.

"Oh my God! Come in, I missed you so much"

"I know girl, I missed you too."

The girls hugged and Mia started to sob "It gets so lonely here Let... Please tell me you stay longer this time"

Letty released her hug, "a matter of fact I am Mi"

"Oh thank God.. And Dom?"

"Look, I'm tired Mi, it's been a long drive.. Can we talk in the morning?"

Mia noticed something is wrong, she gave Letty the 'I ain't buyin' your shit' look, but she didn't push it. "Alright, go get some rest, you know your room"

Mia locked the door and peeked through the window curtain, she saw a black car parking across the street. Sighing she went up the stairs. 'When will they ever leave me alone?'

.

.

Letty woke up in the morning to the smell of fried bacon. The growl her stomach gave her made her realized she hasn't eaten anything since noon yesterday. She opened the curtain to let the sunshine in and noticed the same black car still park across the street.

"Morning Mia" she said as she enter the kitchen

"Morning Let"

"What's up with the black car across the street?"

Mia exhaled a heavy breath.

"That's the feds. They stake out the house from time to time, sometimes they'd come and asked questions, sometimes they just drove by."

"Ummm.."

"Don't get any ideas let" she warned her as she set a full plate of bacon, scramble egg and toast in front of Letty... "They aren't kidding, these are serious people..."

"Hey, I ain't even sayin' anythin'."

"U-huh..I know you're not... But I also know that wicked gleam in your eyes. You are planning something" she said as she sat opposite to Letty at the table.

"Gleam? Have you been watching Sleeping Beauty again Mi?"

"Oh shut it! You know what I mean"

Letty chuckled "Alright Mi, I'll be good"

"Guess what... " Mia said grinning to her best friend.

"What?"

"Leon called this morning."

"Really? How is he? Where is he? Why didn't you wake me?" Letty threw Mia a little piece of toast, it hits her collar bone. Letty was excited to hear the news about Leon; it's been too long since she last heard from him.

"Hey, don't waste your food!" She glared at her, but her rage couldn't last long, she was grinning again "He's ok... Said he met a guy who had connection with a F1 pit crew, he got an offered to join the team, and he was so excited..!"

"Oh my God... That's sooo awesome! I can't believe it!"

"I knoww! Isn't it amazing? ... But he said, when he joined the team, he... He must leave the states..." Mia said with a sadden voice, "you know... the race would be held around the world" her eyes started to brim with tears.

Letty felt Mia's pain and worries about a prospect of loneliness. For the past five years Leon and Letty would take turn to see Mia for a day or two. When Mia was ever in need, Leon was the first person to help her. She reached Mia's hand and squeezed it to comfort her "Ooh girl.. Hey hey.. It's ok Mi"

Mia looked into Letty's eyes and smiled "I know.. I'm so happy for him" She blinked rapidly to hold the tears.

"Me too" Letty released her grip.. "Can't believe it.. Our Leon, a Formula one Grand Prix pit crew.. Wow"

"I knoooww.. Maybe someday he'll invite us to one of the race huh?"

"He'd better!.. or I'll .. I'll.. "She paused. "I'm too excited; I can't even make a threat!"

They both laughed.

.

After Mia left, Letty crossed the street and approached the black vehicle.. And knock on the window.

"Good morning officer" she wore her best smile as they rolled down the window.

"What can we help you with?"

"I was just wondering.."

.

When Mia arrived at the house after dawn, but the house was dark. Only the garage light was on.

"Letty, are you in here?"

"Yeah Mi, down here"

Mia froze when she saw the black charger. The doors and the hood were striped and lying on the other side of the garage. Mia notice Letty's pair of boots poking out from under it.

"Let, what are you doing?"

"What it looks like I'm doing?"

"How do you get it out of impound? They were supposed to junk it.."

Letty rolled from under the car, wiping her grease stained hands.

"You know me.. Pulled some string, says some magic words.. And viola!"

"This car is a curse let.. Just junk it" Mia's voice croaked, memories starts playing in her mind.

"What? No way.. This is a piece of beauty Mi.." she said grinning to the younger Toretto. "Now, come on.. I'm starving.."

.

.

The weekend nights in LA are what Letty missed so much, she missed the races. After a month in LA, she must pay a visit to the racing scene. Mia wouldn't tag along, she doesn't want anything to do with racing anymore, said she just want some peace and a normal life.

So tonight Letty was all alone, checking the scene, she saw some familiar faces, they nod respectfully at her. She still has their respect. She got out of her car, scanning for other familiar faces that might be there when she was greet with a whistle. She smirks before turning around.

"Ay mami, yo lookin' fine.."

"Hector.. Good to see you too man" she gave him a hug.

"What brings yo fine ass back in the state.."

"A girl got to eat bro and I'm tired of Mexican food.."

"How's Dom?" he asked with a concern face..

Letty gave him a small smile.. "He's good, too busy runin' , y'no what I mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "I feel ya girl.. So ya racin' tonight? It's 2G buy in"

"Who's on the line?"

"Just some newbies, desperately trying to replace the race king..They could use some kick in the ass" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She chuckled "let 'em try bro... Let 'em try.."

"I'll tell ya when we clear okay?"

"Sure" she smirked and hector left her. She sat on the hood of her car, she notice an Asian kid watching her, probably Japanese, or Korean. They all looked the same to her. Another guy approached her, throwing some pickup line at her, she ain't buying. "Why don't cha go home to yo mama and brush your teeth boy, it's past your bed time.."

The guy's friends hollered and he walked away his face two shades darker.

"Yo Letty! You're up!" Hector call her from the starting line.

She jumped in her car and starts her baby.

"It gonna be easy Let, like taking candy from a baby."

She smirked looking at her opponents, Hector was right. They're just newbie. She doesn't even think they got their license yet. She can't help thinking; maybe a few years ahead, there'll be toddlers there, racing in tricycles.

Hector started gathering the crowd. "Yo all watch and learn ol'ight.. This is how a real racer race, precision driving, fast hand, quick feet, no slo-mo, y'no what I mean?"

A busty brunette wearing almost nothing; stood in front of the line up, and start the call.. When her hand was down, the four cars speed towards their goal. Letty was ahead in no time. "This is too easy" She sang.

The second car tries to bump her, but missed just as she shift gears and accelerate. The third and forth car had a duel of their own, leaving Letty and the second car ahead of them. Her opponent tries to clip her a few times.. But he was too slow, in his last attempt, Letty saw the finish line and hit her NOS button, leaving her opponent swerve out of control and crashing to a lamp post.

Cheering and holler boomed the night air, as Letty crossed the finish line; she smiled happily at Hector when he gave her the winning money.

She handed him 1G, "party at your place?".

Hector nodded, "a'ight girl, we got some catching up to do.."

Letty was about to leave when the Asian kid approached her.

"Hi, Letty right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"The name is David Park, that was some awesome driving girl.." he gave a stupid grin.

Letty seized him up. He fidgeted under her gaze.

"Look, I got a job for you if you're interested, come by at this club tomorrow night, uhm.. Okay.. See you tomorrow"

Letty looked at the card he gave, .. A job?.. Not that she needed any; she's already busy fixing the charger night and day, unless if it pays well, that can certainly pay for the parts she need for the Charger. She sighed as she starts her engine, slipping the card in her gloves compartment.

.

.

As she pulled around Hector's place, she saw a suspicious car parking not far away.

"Damn, they even stake Hector's? They sure know how to drop my mood" she sighs as she kept driving, ignoring the blast of music from Hector's.

At the house, she got out of her car when she noticed a car drove by and saw a familiar blond hair and blue eyes..

"Holy shit.. Buster.."

She jumped back in her car and chases him.

Only took her a minute to gain on him.

"Pull over!" she shouted through her open window when their car aligned.

They stopped. Letty got out of the car. Bryan was out too in seconds.

"What do you want let..?" he seemed agitated, afraid and uneasy; expecting her to punch him in the face or something.

"I need to talk to you.."

.

* * *

**The title was inspired by a picture of Dom catching Letty that was posted on Vin Diesel's, Michelle's and TFATF's Facebook.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Anything that's in the franchise, belong to the respective owner, they're not mine. Places and names that are real in reality, i'm just borrowing them. This is a non-profit fiction. Don't sue me.**

**Thank you for ****giving my story a chance** and even spend a few minutes of your life reviewing it, I highly appreciated it. Here's the second chapter, enjoy.  


* * *

**Aroma Golf Club, Los Angeles**

Letty never thought she'll be here, all these shit doesn't feel good to her conscience. But she had no choice, if she wanted to bring Dom home.

"You one of Park's men?" a tall skinny brunette asked her.

"Yes"

"Follow me.."

She followed the skinny girl along with other racers to the upper part of the golf range.

A man sat sipping some wine. 'Mphh.. What a futile attempt to look sophisticated' she thought. He introduced himself as Campos and he was looking for drivers to work for some Braga guy, a top notch drug dealer from what Brian told her. Beside him was a gruesome looking man. Nothing pretty about him, and she wonder what the leggy brunette doing with these bozos. She seems smart enough to know better.

Soon the brunette handed out a GPS device, explaining the detail of the race.

To Letty the race was breathtaking, with no one guarding the track of downtown LA with the entire buzz and fuss of its busy traffic on a Friday night; one slip move, and you can crash yourself straight to hell. Guess that what happened to the other racers, coz after bumping hard on one of her opponent over a bridge, there were not a single car behind her on the finish line. Good, coz this is the race she can't afford to lose. The stakes are too high; Dom's freedom.

.

.

"Let.. Where have you been?" Mia caught her sneaking to her room at 3am.

"I was at Hector's.. Catching up.." she lied.

Mia just stared at her. She have been friends with Letty long enough to know when she's lying.

"I'm tired Mi, I got to pick up parts for charger tomorrow."

Mia turned around and went to her room "I've told you to junk it"

"Well, I've told you I won't" she scowled.

Mia opened her door "Letty.."

"What Mi?" Letty was ready to held an argument.

"You are all I got now.. Try not to do anything stupid, okay?"

She gave her a small smile "I'll try.. Good night Mi"

"Night Let.."

.

* * *

**Campos Warehouse, Los Angeles**

"Corona please" Letty asked the bartender when she reached Campos's club house in downtown LA. Her throat felt dry, she just got off the phone with Brian, which connected her to his superior in the feds. She hasn't even met that Penning guy, and she already hates him.

"Hey..Letty right? I'm Gisele" the leggy brunette sat next to her. Letty just raised her bottle as a salute.

"It's not often we have a female driver.. You are good."

Is this bitch supposed to be this chatty?

"That, I am" Letty said before she drank her beer. From the corner of her eyes she saw Campos walking towards them.

"Girls, come.. We talk.." Campos guided them to one of more private lounge.

"You are a real beauty mami, you got eyes that showed determination, passion. I like that.." Campos raised his glass of wine.

"Thank you, you gotta have passion, if not, you might as well die, y'no? What's the point in living a life with no passion? A big man like Arturo Braga must have some passion" Letty smirked.

"You really are something else mami. So what's your passion?" Campos watched her intently.

"That's a secret" she winked at him, "It gonna took you more than a few beer to find out"

Campos let out a throaty laugh. While the skinny girl just smiled at her. This is getting kind of creepy.

"So where do you learn to drive like that?" the skinny girl asked.

"I catch up, here and there. My first time behind the wheel was at the age of twelve. Can't barely step my foot on the gas.." Letty stopped when the gruesome guy Fenix approached them and whispered something to Campos, which seem to upset him. Then Campos wave him away.

"I'm sorry mami, we have some business to attend to. We'll talk again when we had the chance. Please, enjoy your night, any drinks, it's on me."

"Thank you"

.

Letty started checking out the club, nothing seems to be suspicious, so she went on the upper floor, the lights were dimmed, and men and women were too busy grinding each other to noticed her. "Skanks, skanks everywhere" She rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself.

She saw an aisle on the right and peek, she saw Campos talking with a bald man in nice suit, from his tanned skin color she guess he was Hispanic, possibly in his forties or early fifties. He was guarded by 2 bodyguards, while Fenix and Gisele standing on guard beside Campos. They seem to have an argument of some sort, she saw Fenix getting pissed at the bald man and drawing his gun, but Campos calm him down and then Gisele opened a door and let everyone in. Letty waited five more minutes, but none of them come out. But as she's about to turn and leave, the door opened, Fenix got out and moments later came back with three guys. Letty waited anxiously. The door were opened again, Fenix was helped by the three men, carrying 2 bleeding bodies. Letty gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her palms.

.

* * *

**Brian's Place, Signal Hill, Los Angeles**

**Letty POV**

"Letty, you need to bring a gun with you." Brian said with a concerned look on his face. He doesn't like this more than I do.

"I can't, they'll search and if they find it, I'm dead and Dom will never come home.." he's tasting how stubborn I could be.

"At least let us bug your car.." he flashed another idea "you can't go there alone" He scratched his scalp; stressed at the situation.

"Brian, you've told me how dangerous these guys are, how all your other agents sent there come back in body bags.. And that is exactly why my car and I can't be bug. It'll be the death of me.!" I continue pacing around his little place.

"Then I'm calling it off! Don't go there, please.." he grabed my shoulder, stopping me from pacing. He bowed a little; to look me in the eyes, I saw desperation. I clenched my teeth.

"Please Letty.. There's no use of Dom coming home if you're not there for him.."

"We don't know that." I pouted, challenge him another argument.

Suddenly he hugged me, the buster hugged *me*! I almost kick him in the shin when I heard his desperate whisper.

"Just be careful alright.. I don't want to lose another friend.. Both Torettos gonna hang me by the balls if they ever find out" he rested his chin on the top of my head. I could smell a faint smell of cologne and sweat.

"Don't get your hopes high buster.." I broke the hug and pushed him away.

He chuckled "you're right, I'm as good as dead.."

.

* * *

**Echo Park, Los Angeles**

I was working on the Charger when I heard the GPS ringing. I gasped.

"It's show time.." I took off the silver necklace from my neck, kissed it and hang it on the rear view mirror of the Charger.

"I'm gonna bring you home papi..." or die trying, my mind silently adds.

I grabbed my jacket and jump on my car.

.

It was probably in the middle of nowhere, we were in a container semi. My guess is we're crossing the border. I pulled out a Snickers bar from my jacket, don't know how long until I could eat again.

"Hey chicha.. " a racer behind my car called me.

I rolled down my window but stayed in my car, where I feel safer. "What?"

"Do you know where they taking us?"

"My guess is crossing the Mexican border"

"What?" He asked again "how d'you knew that?"

Duh.. I rolled my eyes. "Coz I'm smart, that's why"

He was silent.

"They're not saying what we're delivering, but I think it drugs" He still trying to make a conversation.

"Really?" I replied. When you're working for a top notch drug dealer, what do you expect? Polishing shoes? This guy is an idiot.

"Yeah, hmm.. I've seen you drive, you're good chicha. Maybe after this we can hook up, ya'no?" he got some nerve.

I rolled my eyes again "Keep on dreaming man.. It's a good motivation for the soul.."

.

It was night by the time we reach Mexico and out of the semi. They loaded big box of drugs into our trunks. That must worth millions. Gisele gave us a short briefing while Fenix barking orders to their goons. You could feel the tension in the air, my heart beats so fast and my guts telling me this won't end well. I know I should trust it and leave this place as fast as I could; but I suppressed it, I can't; I have to do this.

Not long after that we were crossing the dessert. The only light available was moonlight. I tried hard to ignore that gut-wrenching feeling of something amiss and focus on Fenix's tail light. I relaxed my neck and exhaled a heavy breath to help me release the tension.

It was an easy task actually; coz all we had to do is follow Fenix into the tunnel. Yeah, he was fast and the tunnel was dark and winding, we don't have much time; but I think they search for a 'real drivers' as they stated, were exaggerated. How many people were injured or killed just to get this stupid job?

Shortly after, we arrived at the meeting point somewhere near the dessert my guess is we're outside San Diego. I was last. Some other goons unloaded the drugs from our trunks. All of a sudden, I saw Fenix and his men started shooting at us. I saw the guy who was hitting on me; dropped down on the ground, bleeding from the bullets he took.

"Shit!" I pushed the goon who wanted to unload my trunk; to the ground, and I ducked to slip back inside my car and fled. Minutes later I saw Fenix's car behind me. Damn! Watching the road ahead, I know I can't go back to the tunnel; it was his playground, so I take a turn towards LA, my playground. I turned on my cell, tried to reach Brian, but there was no signal, I was still too far from the city.

He bumped me a few times, but I was faster, that is until I ran out of NOS. I tried contacting Brian again.

"Letty, where are you?"

"I'm on highway 76 outside San Diego .. Fenix is on my tail man.. and the drugs are still in my.. Shit! Son of a bitch!"

I was turning right when he took advantage of it and coming from my left and bump me hard, sending my car flying..

"Letty.. Letttyyyyyy...!"

My car flipped few times until it stopped upside down.

"Fuck! Shit!" I saw Fenix got out of his car.

I tried getting out of the car as fast as I could, but I felt a sharp pain on my leg, fuck! I must have broken it. My head hurts like hell. Using my hand I force myself out, just in time to saw Fenix take the shot to my chest, and another to my gas tank, making my baby blew up. It was not much, coz I know I've used most of the gas and not much NOS left after speeding in the tunnel and the chase just now. But it was enough for him, he left me there.. Burning..

The fire reach the NOS tank, what left on the tank created another blow, sending the car up the air a few feet and slamming back to the asphalt, knocking my head to it, I was unconscious after that.

.

* * *

**I spend days trying to write this chapter, going through Google countless time browsing the web to find the exact location of Letty's crash.. and found none :(. So I have to made up a 'realistic' location between Mexico and LA.**

**Thanks giving it a chance :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : Anything that's in the franchise, belong to the respective owner, they're not mine. Places and names that are real in reality, i'm just borrowing them. This is a non-profit fiction. Don't sue me.**

**Hi again, thanks for still putting up with my fic and reviewing :D **

**I know I made short chapters :(, but I promise to update as frequent as possible.****  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

**FBI LA Field Office, Los Angeles**

**Brian POV**

"Lettyyyyyyy...!" I heard loud crash, few times before there was Letty's grunting and swearing.

"Trinh! Contact the San Diego PD, there's an accident on highway 76 outside San Diego.. Bring paramedics"

"Pauma Valley?" the petite Agent confused with me barking orders.

"Maybe.. I don't know! Search her cell signal.. Search via traffic CCTV..!" I panicked.

"I don't think CCTV reach beyond suburban Bri.."

"I DON'T FUCKIN' CARE, GET SOMEONE OUT THERE.. FAST!" I snapped at her.

I saw Trinh shock at my attitude, but she hastily complies, picking up the phone and sending rescue helicopter to search the area.

"Letty, hang in there girl" just then, I heard a distant sound of gun shots. FUCK! Fuck-fuck-fuck!

"Trinh, any news; contact me on my cell"

"Got it"

I ran as fast as I could to my car and speed towards the location. About 15 minutes later my cell phone rang.

"Yeah"

"Brian, we found her, rescue helicopter spotted her car upside down, burning on highway 76, and paramedics are on location.

"Is she alive?"

"I..I don't know.."

"Then ask them!"

"O-okay"

Goddamit! I push my car to its speed limit.

.

Head of FBI Penning approach Agent Trinh, behind him stood Deputy Director Lawson and an old man Trinh didn't recognize.

"Agent Trinh.."

"Uh, yes sir"

"Is all the fuzz about Leticia Ortiz?"

"Uh, yes sir.. She..She got an accident on route 76 outside San Diego.. Paramedics on location, but I still don't know if she is alive or not.."

"That's fine Trinh, we'll take it from here.."

"But sir, Agent O'Connor.."

"This doesn't concern you or Agent O'Connor, Trinh. Why don't you go home, it's late"

"Uh.. Sir.."

"That is an order Agent!"

"O-okay sir.." Agent Trinh grabbed her coat n purse and left.

'

**Echo Park, Los Angeles**

Brian arrived at the Toretto house, people are already there, wearing blacks, he identified most of them are racers. Some are Hispanic, probably Letty's families. He doesn't know she has so many relatives. An old lady was crying in Mia's arm, she seemed shocked, while Mia tried not to cry but when he look in her eyes, he knew.. She's hanging by a thread. It kills him to unable to comfort her, he wish he can take her in his arms and wipe the tears away, whispering words of comfort, promising everything gonna be alright again, but he can't ..

When she caught him looking at her, she looked at him with eyes filled with hate. She blamed him for tearing her family apart. She had every right to do so. He won't deny it, it's the truth.

He turned away; he can't bear looking at the lovely brown orbs. He cursed himself for not trying harder to stop Letty. Now the damaged is done, there's nothing else for him to do. He has ruined this family, the only family where he can feel connected to, cared about; more than his own blood relatives.

So he kept doing his job. Watching and scanning the area for Dominic Toretto. FBI predicted his girlfriend's death going to lure him out of his hideout, and when he's out, they'll be ready. Brian exhaled a heavy breath to ease the pain he felt in his chest, he is not sure he is ready to face Dominic again, especially when he found out about his part in Letty's death.

.

* * *

**J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington, D.C.**

The room was painted white, various life support machine beeping, signaling her life status. An old man dress in light green scrubs approached the Latina on the bed, her face was pale, and her head were bandaged. Another old man came into the room.

"How is she doing today doctor Strauss?" the old man asked the man in scrubs.

"Her vital signs are much better Mr. Bremann, we are planning to remove her ventilator today"

"We need her fast doctor, not much time left"

"I know sir, but as I have been telling you, a comatose is none like cold, you can't expect her to get up and go after taking pills.."

"Do what you must doctor" the so called Mr. Bremann left the room.

Dr. Strauss check Letty's vital status, he hated Mr. Bremann, he always pushing him.

Suddenly he felt a weak tug on his scrubs.

"Wa...er.." Letty's weak voice came out hoarse.

"Oh God.. You're awake.." Dr. Strauss surprised "Nurse! get in here, help me remove her ventilator.."

"Waa.." Letty tried not to push her vocal cord, her throat felt dry, like she just swallow a handful of sands.

"Do you know your name?" the doctor asked.

"Leh.. Letty.. "

"Oh good, no amnesia.. Letty, I am Doctor Steven Strauss, you are at FBI health facility in Washington D.C..."

"Wa..ter.." Letty requested one more time, her mind in a blur, Washington? FBI? Fuck.. What the hell happened? She wished she can ask these questions, but she felt so weak she can barely moved.. And her mouth doesn't seem to cooperate with her mind.

"In a moment Miss Ortiz.." Dr. Strauss tried to calm her. "Nurse.."

A blond nurse came to Letty's side, adjusting her bed. Then help her with her water.

"Why .. Here?"

"Ah.. I'm not in position to answer that Miss Ortiz, what I can tell you; that you're brought here in a coma three months ago, you got second degree burn on your legs and partially lower torso. Broken femur, twisted shoulder joint, two broken ribs, fractured skull and a bullet an inch from your heart, it did nothing to your heart, but cause you to suffer a lung failure.. Both fractured skull and lung failure triggered your reticular activating system to malfunction causing you to fall into coma. Now, could you tell me how are you feeling Miss Ortiz?" Dr. Strauss explained while continuing to check her eye movement.

"Letty.. Me.. Letty.." All those sophisticated words didn't register to her blurred mind.

"Huh? You want me to call you Letty?.. Ok.. Letty.. Do you feel any pain?"

"Numb..a.. all.. ov..ove..r"

"Well you are in a coma for three months, so the body needs some time to adjust. You can start by exercising a smaller part of your body.."

Letty tried to lift her hand, god, they felt like they weigh tons.

"Don't force it, it'll wear you down.."

God. This is so frustrating. Her body won't do what she told them to do.

.

.

After a day of forcing her mouth to say what's on her mind, Letty was tired. She woke because of the sounds of argument she could hear outside of her room, Dr. Strauss having a debate with another man, sounded like the Bremann guy she heard earlier today.

"Please, she needs her rest.. She's in a coma for three months for Christ sake, give the girl sometime to recover.."

"We don't have time doctor, our military base in German are in danger as we speak, we need her"

Bremann opened the door and marched right in, grabbing a chair and sets it beside her bed.

"Miss Leticia Ortiz, my name is John Bremann, I bet you're wondering why are you here.." Letty looked at him, he looked like the Alfred guy from Batman, Old but there's something about him that betrayed his old age exterior. She didn't say a word, so he kept going.. "You are under the witness protection program of Federal Bureau of Investigation on Arturo Braga case, but something came along and we need your help."

Letty turned his gaze to Dr. Strauss who seems to be helpless.

Bremann continue "as you know, the US has several military base in Europe, two cargo of military weapons has been hijack in the last three months. We are aware of your skill in conducting such hijack and heist that's why we need you. We are suspecting an arm and weapon dealer who hijacked us and selling our weapon to other countries. We need you to penetrate the group, gain their trust and report to us."

"You want me.. to spy on them?" Letty gave him an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Yes, that's just about right miss Ortiz.. and as your reward, your boyfriend and his sister's crime record would be cleaned."

"What's Mia got to do.. With this?!" Letty was upset. Her breathing was erratic.

"Well when you are in a coma, Dominic Toretto were responsible for killing a man called Fenix Calderon along with many other felonies he committed, and was sentence to 25 years of prison without any possibility of early parole; and on the way to Lompoc, Mia Toretto and Brian O'Connor crashed the jail bus, releasing only Dominic Toretto.. Your precious Mia is now a fugitive Miss Ortiz."

Letty felt her head hurt.. This can't be happening.. She never want this life for Mia.. She endured enough.. Since the team left her alone in L.A. How she must quit her education and took a part time job in small health clinic.. No, not Mia.. Fuck you Dom, Mia did it 'coz she didn't want her brother to go to jail.. Just like she did.. Letty felt a growing hate towards Dom... Everyone of the family is now a either dead or running from the law because Dom had an ego larger than life.. Jesse, Vince, now even Mia and Brian must pay the price and got tangled up in this fucked up world where Dominic Toretto was the center of it.

noticed her groaning.. "I think, that's all for today Mr. Bremann, she's too weak to handle any more pressure.."

Bremann seem pissed but he keep his calm exterior, "Think about it Miss Ortiz.. We need to hear your answer in 48 hour"

"Wait.. Why me?"

"We have limited resource Miss Ortiz, especially with your type of skill."

"What happened if I refuse?"

"Nothing.. But you're still under the protection of The Bureau.."

.

.

"Tell me doctor; am I physically capable to do things Bremann asked?" Letty was able to move her arms and practicing her grip on a small plastic water bottle.

"Well, it'll take a lot of training and exercise."

"Bremann said we don't have much time. How long do you think it takes 'til I'm ready?"

"Well.. Hhmm.. Three months.. Maybe.. Four.. Your broken femur and ribs are already healed, so it'll just need to strengthen the muscle, it's your fractured skull that I'm worried, you said you still have headache..?"

"Yes, it come and goes.."

"We'll run a few test tomorrow, and have a scan at it later today, okay?"

"Whatever you say doctor.. It's not like I have a choice here do I?" she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm.. Well, alright then I'll get a physiotherapist to help you practicing."

.

* * *

In three days Letty was able to walk, even when it's still look like an awkward move.

"Miss Ortiz" Bremann appeared on the door of her therapy room "I see you're making wonderful progress.."

"Yes, absolutely Mr. Bremann, wanna test the strength of my kick in your ass?" she raised an eyebrow. Her physiotherapist chuckled at her remark.

"Now, now.. No need to get too excited miss.." Bremann sat on a nearby table.. "I believe you ready with your answer now?"

"I was thinking about the condition of my rewards.."

"What about them?"

"I want Brian O'Connor name added to the list.."

"Well, I'm not sure about that.. He is a former law enforcement, so his penance are more severe.."

"Add him old man, or I myself hijack your military cargo and sold them to my abuelita" she's not even looking at Bremann reaction.

"Is that a threat Miss Ortiz?"

"No old man, that's a promise.."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do.."

"Another thing.. I want a property in a non-extradition country, a full-furnished beach house would be good, I love the beach.. Make it at least two stories high and have 4 rooms, a garden, a big ass garage, owh yeah.. Buy me a Nissan sx240, hmm deep purple color.. "

"Is that all Miss Ortiz..? You know, you're asking too much.." He shook his head. She sure got an attitude.

"Hey! I'ma need some motivation if I'm gonna be freezing my ass off in a foreign country jumping on semis filled with high explosive weapon.."

"Fine, you'll have your car and your beach house. But I can't promise you anything about O'Connor.." He gave up, arguing with her reminded him too much of his daughter, he can never win.

"Mean while, can you get me some chocolate vanilla ice cream?" she smiled ever so sweetly at him. She just loves teasing the old man.

"Have your way Miss Ortiz," He rolled his eyes, preparing to leave "When you're fully recovered, you'll be transferred to Quantico for 6 weeks of intensive training. See you tomorrow"

"Quantico?!"

What the hell did she got herself in to?

.

* * *

**I know, too predictable! many fans have 'vision' that Letty was hid by the FBI,... 'coz me too! :D I just have to fulfill that 'vision' in this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

** DISCLAIMER : Anything that's in the franchise, belong to the respective owner, they're not mine. Places and names that are real in reality, I'm just borrowing them. This is a non-profit fiction. Don't sue me.**

**I wrote and edited this chapter a few times, but i still can't express what i wanted in the characters relationship. Writing is tough :( .. my respect for all you writers..**

**Enjoy ...**

* * *

**FBI Academy, Quantico, Virginia**

"Miss Ortiz, I'm Matthew Murphy, your Defense Tactics instructor" standing before Letty was a fine piece of male specimen, he had a tall and lean body, dark haired and blue eyes. His face showed determination, but his eyes showed witty, cunning and his smiled at her playfully, perhaps thinking what fun he could have with the small frame Latina in combat training.

"Hi, please call me Letty, I had enough people calling me Miss Ortiz" she shook his offered hand. "So what are you going to teach me today?"

"First, I need you to change clothes, here are your training suits, and the locker room is that way" he pointed to a door.

.

.

"All right, I'm set!" Letty felt excited about this. She always loves physical activities.

"We're going to have a PT test. It's a basic test to see how fit you are, and how determent you are to make sure you'll be able to execute our training standardization. Now, I want you to sit up as fast as you can in one minute" Murphy explained. Another instructor approached them.

"Hi Jay" Murphy greeted him.

"Hi Matt. Special recruit?" He asked.

"Yeah, Leticia Ortiz, Jay Foeller. Jay, Letty.." Matthew introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Letty" He shook her hand. She just smiled at the big guy.

"So.. Matt, need any help?" He offered.

"I do, but not right now, I'm gonna need your help at the track field"

"No problem, I'll just finish this off. I'll wait on the track" He walked away and returned to a bunch of trainee.

Letty stretched her body a few times, and then got on the floor.

"Ready!" She took her position. Murphy got down with her to hold her feet to the ground.

"Go!" Murphy pressed his stopwatch.

She tried her best, hoping her once damaged body didn't give up on her. She must pass this test.

Murphy watched her as she pushed her body faster and faster. Her face showed determination, or as Bremann puts it, 'stubborn'.

"Stop!"

Letty was puffed. She lay still on the floor for a few moments, catching her breath. Murphy stood up and gave her a hand to help her get up.

"So, how did I do?" she smiled arrogantly. She loved proving that she is better than anyone.

"You'll know about it later, now follow me, you're going to run for 300 meters, do push ups and 1.5 mile run" Murphy walked ahead of her.

"Whaat?!"

.

.

They're out on a track field.

"Come on, get on the line" Murphy ordered her.

She went to the line with a scowl on her face. Damn, this shit gonna be harder than she thought. She jumped a few times to warm up her legs.

"Just pretend like you're chasing a bad guy" He said.

" Try getting chased by a bunch of rabies dogs in El Savador" she scowled at him.

.

"She is something.." Jay patted Matthew's back.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Matt said keeping his eyes on Letty.

"Careful Matt.." He advised as he leave.

Matthew gave a small smile watching his best friend leave the track.

* * *

A week after she arrived in Quantico, she started to enjoy the training they gave, sure it was tiring as hell and gave her cramp whenever she tried to sleep at night, but Matthew was a good instructor, he reminded her of the late Mr. Toretto. His charming persona, his knowledge, his strict teaching, he kicked her ass more than she anticipated, but day by day, he makes her adored him. When he tested her on Hogan's alley, he reminded her of how she used to play war with her father. That is before her father died in a real war. Few times she felt transfixed when looking in his blue eyes until he wakes her with a bark or a punch. Damn, she was never felt this way before.

When with Dom, she felt butterflies in her stomach, with Matt.. she felt somehow... drawn to him.

Why did she even compared him with Dom? Is she falling for her defense instructor? Nope, she kept telling herself. It was purely an innocent admiration. Yeah, that's it. After the training she wouldn't even remember him, right? And when she reunited with Dom, he wouldn't even matter. Yes, absolutely, just a simple plain admiration; nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Hey Let, the academy held a graduation ball next week" Matthew said to her after they finished their training for the day.

"What about it?" she tried to be nonchalant.

"Would you like to go?"

Is he blushing? Couldn't really tell coz he suddenly wipe his face with a small towel.

"Don't know man.."

"There's gonna be an open bar you know.."

She chuckled "naah, I think you better asked your girl, I'm sure she'll loved to go with you.. A formal party, it's just not my thing y'no.." a lame excuse Let, very lame. She told herself.

"That's the problem; the only girl I met in the last few days is you." He puts on his best puppy eyes "Come on, it's better than spending time alone in your dorm room"

She tilted her head to the side "really?"

"I promise, if you don't like it, we can always go to Hogan's alley and shoot each other to death"

She laughed "alright, I'll go"

"Cool, I'll send you your dress for the ball.."

"Wait, didn't I get to choose my own dress?"

"Well, you are restricted to go anywhere beyond the academy, remember?"

"Don't worry. I'll order it online"

"Dead person don't have credit card Let"

"I'll charge it to Bremann" she said with a wide grin.

* * *

Letty looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. God, how she wish Mia was here to help her. She was so frustrated she can't pick a single gown to her liking, until she finally hit with an idea. She brushed her hair to her left side, tied it together and let it fall in front of her left chest. She should've cut it to a bob and bleached it blond. Nope, too much effort. She slipped on her plat formed black high heels.

Once again she looked at her reflection. Her gown was black and had side split cut all the way to her thighs, coz it was actually a cosplay dress of Aya Brea of Parasite Eve. She smiled, remembering the first time when they chatted, she said she usually practice shooting on video games like Resident Evil or Parasite Eve, and Matthew laughed but said he loved those games too. Wait 'til Matthew sees her, she chuckled at the thought. All she needs now is a gun.

.

.

"Letty.. You.. I..." Matthew was speechless when he sees her opening her door.

"Well that's the first I ever seen you without any witty comment" She smirked.

He smiled, "You looked amazing Letty" he gave her a questioning look "or should I call you Miss Brea?"

She laughed "I'd figured you'd said that,"

He offered her his arm "shall we?"

She hesitant for a moment, but clung to him anyway, "let's go get drunk!"

.

.

"Why, miss Ortiz.. I'm surprise to see you" Bremann greet her at the entrance.

"Nice lie old man, I know you missed me so much you'd just had to come and see me" she gave him a brief hug.

"Mister Murphy, good to see you again" Bremann shook Matthew's hand warmly. "She's not giving you any trouble did she?" the old man winked at the younger man.

"Don't worry Mr. Bremann, nothing I couldn't handle"

"We'll see about that" Bremann said, leaving them to greet another guest.

.

.

They were escorted to their seat, the music softly playing; a few couple was already dancing, lost in each other's embrace. Soon after, Letty started nursing her drinks, it pains her to realize, she and Dom never get a chance to slow dance, the party they used to go were all wild, and the music were mostly hip hop or house music, not really a choice for slow dancing.

"Have I told you, you looked beautiful tonight?" Matthew woke her from her thoughts.

She smiled, "You cleaned up pretty good yourself Matt"

"Would you like to dance?"

"It gonna took you more than a glass of wine to get me to dance" she raised her glass.

"Liar" he stood up, and took her hand, while his other hand taking her glass and push it further away from her.

She glared at him.

"It gonna took you more than a glare to stop me" He pulled her to the dance floor. She hesitantly followed him, afraid if she started resisting and pulled back, she'll trip on her high heels.

He placed her arms around his neck and placed his own around her waist. "That's not so hard"

She looked up to him. "I never slow danced before" she confessed.

"What? Not even with your boyfriend?" she shook her head.

"Your father then?" again, she shook her head.

"Then I'm honored to be the first, Miss Leticia Ortiz"

Always a gentleman. She smiled.

"So tell me about your boyfriend."

"I .. Umm.. Well.. He's about your height, more muscle, lots of muscles"

"Owh, like Hulk then?"

She rolled her eyes "nooo.. But he tends to lost control in anger though"

"Ah, I see, and that's what sent him to jail?"

"Yeah.." she bit her lower lip at the fact.

"So you like those macho, musclely, strong dudes? It's your type right?"

"Muscle-ly? Is that even a legit word?" she laughed softly, didn't want to attract attention.

"Come on, answer the question" he challenged her.

"I don't know, he's my first love, I've known him since ..basically.. forever! I never date anyone else, so I don't know my type. All I know is I love him."

He gave her a questioning look.

She laughed "why are you looking at me like that? He IS a nice person actually; he looked after his family, a protector, a provider"

He gave her another questioning look.

She sighed "alright, so he can't control his temper, and he did bad things.." she paused and throw him back a questioning look "why are we even talking about him?" he chuckled and kissed the top of her head "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start an argument with you" she was silence.

"So tell me about your father, you once told me he's a soldier."

"He was a sergeant. He was send to the gulf when I was 15. In only 4 months, we was send back to us in a box.." Letty bowed her head.

"Hey, let's not go there.. Let's remember the fun time you have with your dad, okay?"

She chuckled "I remember we used to play war with water guns, he was guarding a flag, and me and my brother, sometimes Dom and Vince would join us. We would team up against him. He doesn't like using the water gun, his favorite attack method was to wrestle and tickle us. We always end up getting wet and covered with mud. My mum would then bring out the hose and sprayed us on the front lawn until we're cleaned. Then he would hoist me up on his shoulder and take me to the shower"

"He sound like a good man" he smiled at her; she looked up to him, and saw his eyes soft on her.

"When we're in the Hogan's alley, you reminded me of him"

"That's nice" he pulled her closer, tighter until she can felt her breast pressed against his chest.

Letty inhaled deeply, he smelt of something sweet and earthy, like the smell of fresh cut grass or something. The music stopped. They released their hold and applaud the band.

The ceremonial start, a bit boring to Letty, but Matthew always found a way to distract her; a gentle touch, a whisper, a comforting squeeze of hand, few jokes and few glasses of wine.

.

.

"Do you mind if we go outside?" She asked him. "I just need some fresh air"

"Alright" He helped her out of her chair and escorted her out of the ballroom.

Once outside, Letty chooses to go to the garden surrounding the building. She stayed silent.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked. Letty just smiled, she saw a white rose and gently caress its petal.

"Mia love white roses.." she said barely audible.

"You miss her?"

"I miss my family.."

Matthew pulled her to sit with him on a park bench.

"I have a lot of thing on my mind.." She didn't continue her sentences.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it" Matthew took her hand and caresses it.

"I know.. It's just.. I'm scared.." She confessed.

"You? Scared?"

"Yeah, go figure.." she chuckled.

Matthew gently squeezed her hand "It's alright to be scared, it makes you think twice about your decision.."

"Do you know why I took the mission?"

"Well, from what I read in your files, your boyfriend's freedom"

"No.. that's not really the reason.."

"So what is it?"

"For Jesse.." she looked at his hands, still caressing hers.

"He was like a little brother to me. He got this ADD shit, so most people find it hard to be around him.. Other kids would bully him because of his disorder" Letty smiled remembering the times she had with Jesse. "We would argue about engine mods, he always had this freaking idea of how to mod an engine... switching parts from one car to another.. Always updating me with new gears and mods on the market.. and.. "

She sighed and took deep breaths.

"He died. I wasn't even there when he took his last breath..I didn't have the chance to say goodbye!.. I can't even remember the last time I saw him alive! I was too busy running from the cops... I found out about it when we're already in Mexico. I insisted to go back for his funeral, but my boyfriend won't let me..."

Matthew held his gaze on Letty, noticing how hard she tried not to cry in front of him. Somehow, that brought a sharp pain in his heart. Obviously this Jesse person is someone very dear to her.

"I don't want his death to be vain; I felt like I have to fix our broken, shattered, fucked up family" Letty gaze the dark sky, wishing Jesse was up there, smiling down on her. "Live a clean life, no more running, no more heists. Like the way it used to be before he died"

"He would love that" Matthew smiled at her.

"That's the problem, I'm afraid I'd let him down" She bowed her head.

"Hey, stop it" He lifted up her chin, so he'd looked into her eyes " That's not gonna happen. You are the bravest and the most strong-willed person I know. You gonna accomplish the mission and reunited with your family again" He stroke her upper arm, offering her comfort.

She smiled and pulled back, her heart beats faster, noticing how close they've become.

"Do we have training scheduled for tomorrow?" Letty asked him, her head is starting to get heavier. Her body felt hot.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I think I'm gonna call it a night. The wine starts kicking in"

"I'll walk you to your room"

.

.

"I'm sorry..I'm not much of a wine girl" Letty slurred apologetically. "I've ruined your night.."

"No, no no.. Don't be sorry, I had a great night. Hadn't had a night like this in a long time"

"Well.. I never had a night like this" she smiled, leaned to her room door.

"So.. Thank you for coming with me tonight.." he inched closer.

"Thank you for inviting me.." she looked him in the eyes, her mind start to blur "I enjoy.. The dance"

He leaned closer "me too. Thank you for trusting me"

He reached for her cheek, running his thumb over it gently. She leaned her head to his hand, enjoying it. When she opened her eyes, his face was inches away; she can feel his warm breath on her skin. She looked at his lips, they're opening slightly, inviting.

He's looking at her lips, seems soft and sweet. Should he? How would she react? Would she freak out and bust his balls? That would be awkward. He was still thinking when he felt her soft lips on him, nibbling his lower lip. Her hands rub his chest slowly. God, her lips felt better than he imagine, she tasted heavenly sweet, tasted like... wine! She's drunk! And she'll regret this tomorrow!

He pulled away quickly. Letty looked at him, confused look written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Let.. You're drunk, and I cannot take advantage of you. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow" his face felt hot.

"Good night" he kissed her forehead, and left.

* * *

**I hope Dotty fans don't hate me.. not to worry, I'm a Dotty fan too.. bear with me a few more chapters.. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER : Anything that's in the franchise, belong to the respective owner, they're not mine. Places and names that are real in reality, i'm just borrowing them. This is a non-profit fiction. Don't sue me.**

**I'm posting this chapter in a hurry, I'm gonna be busy the next few days, so probably gonna take time to post next chapter.. :( I'm sorry for typos or grammar error, like i said, english is not my language.. Microsoft words didn't help very much.. if anyone of you want to be my beta/editor .. you are welcome.. just PM me :D**

* * *

"Letty, open up!"

A loud banging on her door startled her from her sleep

"Aaarghh.." She grunted, her head hurt like hell.

Another banging forced her out of bed. She's stumbled on her way to the door. "What?" She opened the door.

"It's two PM!" He snapped at her.

"Aarrhh" she cupped her ear.. "Lower your voices.. Goddamnit, I got the worst hangover" She stepped inside, allowing Matthew to enter her room.

"That's why I brought you some aspirin and breakfast; well, lunch in this case"

She sat on the bed straightening her leg, leaning to the wall. Matthew sat near her foot and handed her two aspirins and a glass of water.

"You don't have to take care of me y'no.. You're not my mother" She scowled as she took the aspirins and gulping it down with the water. She hates it when people think she's weak.

"If I were your mother you won't be having any hangover. I'll bitch-slap you if you ever touch liquor missy!" He said; taking out the food he brought.

"Don't call me 'missy'" She nudged his hip with her foot, a little harder than it should have, but she knew he can take it.

"I can call you anything I want, *MISSY*" he turned to face her just in time to have her right foot placed on his left shoulder, and then she shoved him hard, he was thrown a few feet out the bed.

Instantly he stood, hands on his hip "oh, two aspirins and now you're a tough girl huh?"

"Tough enough to kick your ass if you ever called me missy again" she raised her chin smugly.

"We'll see about that *missy*" he lunged at her. She raised her right leg to block him, he grabbed her right foot and twists it, and she twisted her body along, used the bed as leverage and kicked the side of his face with her left foot. He turned to blocked it with his shoulder, but she still hit partial of his head. The distraction was enough for her to yank her right leg out of his grasp. She attacked him again, but he was prepared this time, he hold up his hands to block her attack, she kicked his inner thigh strong enough to make him down on his one knee. He lunged at her slamming to a cabinet then threw her back to the bed, he quickly grabbed her wrist and holds it above her head, and pinned her with his weight.

They were both panting in silence, and breathing hard. Faces inches away from each other, both seeking to each other's eyes, searching for any signs if they should continue, or break apart, each battling their inner voice. Moments later, Matthew lowered his head; she closed her eyes, waiting.

Then, she felt Matthew's breath on the side of her neck, whispering "I'm sorry Let, as much as I want to. We shouldn't do this." He rested his head on the crook of her neck. He gave her shoulder a brief kiss. And let go of her wrists. He lifted himself from her body and stood.

"Eat, Bremann would like to see you, he's at Esposito's office"

He left her.. again.

.

.

"God! What is wrong with me?!" She muttered to herself in the shower.

She was having a battle inside her. Here she is in FBI training, planning to do the mission that would free her boyfriend and his sister; and yet she fell for her instructor. She is Dom's girlfriend, they've been together over a decade, how can she let some guy she just knew for 3 weeks get in the way? But then again, why must she be so loyal to Dom, who was probably banging any skank within 10 yards of him. So is this supposed to be some kind of revenge? No, she can't and she won't let herself down to that level.

Who is this Matthew guy any way?! She didn't know him very much, they just met 3 weeks ago, have a personal conversation only a few times.. And kissed just one time.. shit.. the kiss. Everything supposed to be so wrong, but why every time she's with him, she felt so right? Even the 'half-drunk' kiss felt right to her. She felt so free, she could be just 'Letty' when she's around him, not Dom's girlfriend, not Mia's best friend, not the grease monkey; but just plain Letty. Something she missed, being with someone who can see her as she is and not what she was labeled.

.

.

"Hey Tim.." Letty greeted Tim Molson, her Tactical Vehicles Operations Instructor. They grew close these few days, knowing both have the same passion for fast cars and difficult maneuvers on high ways.

"What do you want Let?" He asked without looking at her, too busy checking some papers in his hands.

"The usual.." she grinned at him. He know what she want, like always, every time Letty had a spare time, she would come to him and asked permission to use the Academy's 1 mile track.

"Nope, can't do" He walked passed her. She chased him "What? Why?"

"The new recruits are scheduled to use the track today"

"Oh man.." She was disappointed; she really needs to be behind the wheels to clear her mind.

"But you can come with me to watch" He smiled. Letty thought about his offer for a moment, and then decided to tag along.

.

"What do you think?" Tim asked her as they watch one of the new recruit on the track.

"He got heavy feet.. oops.. see?.. too slow, he almost missed the turn" Letty pointed to the white car they used to practice. "He's full of rage, see that.. he's so angry he missed the turn before, now he's too clumsy he misses the next one" Letty shook her head.

"So, you know who's going to be your new defense instructor yet?" the salt and pepper haired man asked her. Letty handed him back his binocular.

"What do you mean 'new'? It's Murphy" She sipped her bottled water.

"Haven't you heard? Murphy is transferred to San Diego" Tim adjusted his binocular to watch the further part of the track.

Letty shock at the words "What? No,.. I.. I haven't heard anything about it" Her voice cracked, trying to suppress the building rage "hmm.. When does he leave?"

"This afternoon, Keith didn't want to let go of him, but he insisted, even though it was such a short notice"

How could he not tell her he's leaving? Does this has anything to do with her? Unconsciously Letty squint her eyes in anger. Tim was too busy watching the new recruit to noticed her changed of reaction.

"I'm sorry Tim, I think I'm gonna head back.. Let me know when the track is clear okay?" She patted Tim on the back, and left the track.

.

.

"Hey Murphy!" he heard her shouting behind him. He slammed the trunk of his car and turned around to face her.

She was in front of him in an instant. "So that's it?! You're leaving now? It's only four weeks and already you're too afraid to face me to say goodbye? Did I scare your little ass?!" she raised her chin, doing what she does best, challenging him as he would challenged her.

He bowed his head, taking deep breaths before looking in her eyes. Sooner or later he must face her, might as well be today. He folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Not everything is about you *Leticia*" the cold words bring a sharp pain to her heart.

"Oh really? So why d'you run?" She didn't buy it.

"I'm not running, I have an assignment in San Diego, if you happened to know, it's very common thing in FBI world"

She stepped closer, standing on her toes so she can whisper to his ear "Well, if you happened to know, I can tell *bullshit* when I see one... Liar!" then she turned around leaving him.

He chased her, grabbed her shoulder and slammed her to the nearest wall and trapped her with his arm to her sides.

"Do you think *you* can handle the truth Leticia?" he whispered so close to her face in a threatening manner. His eyes pierced into hers.

She didn't budge, and snapped back at him, "It's *you* who can't handle the truth!"

"Fine, you win!" he whispered too close to her ear, he could smell the fruit scented shampoo she used, intoxicating his thoughts, he must get it over with, fast, before his mind losing the battle against his heart.

"You're right. I can't handle seeing you every day and unable to kiss you or make love to you 'coz I have to maintain my professional image! I can't handle seeing you unfocused on your training because of me!, knowing in the real event, that could get you killed and that would killed me! I can't handle knowing you risk your life for your good for nothing boyfriend! You deserved so much more than that Letty! Most importantly, I can't handle myself when I'm with you coz I desire you more than I desire to live in this goddamn world! That's MY TRUTH Leticia! Can you admit YOURS?!"

Not waiting for her answer; swiftly he left her there, trembling. He already know her answer, an answer that would never came out of her mouth.

Blood seems to left her face and she felt her knee giving up on her, she sagged on the ground. That was not bullshit. Every truth of the word stabbed her in the gut. She has lost the battle. In every way she was defeated, her wall of defense crumbled to ashes, she can no longer hide it. Her mind, body and soul were no longer Dominic's. She was in love, in a time where she shouldn't be.

Her tears fell when she heard his car roaring, and the sound fades in the distance. She doesn't know what's worse, to regret meeting him, or letting him go.

.

.

She was more determent than ever. She focused and worked harder on her training, pushing her body, strength and intelligence more, she got new motivation. She just want to get the training done, go to Germany, bring that son of a bitch's organization down, return to US, freed Dominic and Mia, and then maybe, with a new ID, start a new life and life a normal life... with or without Dominic, It didn't matter anymore.

* * *

**J. Edgar Hoover Building, Washington D.C.**

"So what do you think of our training?"

"Good, really toned out my curves more than Carmen Electra's striptease video" Letty replied with a grin. Mr. Bremann rolled his eyes.

"And your German lessons?"

"Wo kann ich ein guter bier erhalten?" _(Where can I get a good beer?) _Letty smirked, Mr. Bremann shook his head "I really wish there's someone I could use to replace you Miss Ortiz."

"Aww.. I know you gonna miss me when I'm gone" she has that silly grin on her face, she really love pushing Bremann's button. Bremann just sigh.

"However, you do understand it's a dangerous task, they are dangerous people. But we will do what we can to ensure your safety."

"Just try to get me home in one piece alright?"

"I noticed you are making quite an impression to the Academy"

Letty smiled but said nothing.

"I heard great recommendation from Tim Molson, maybe you should consider a carrier with us"

Letty chuckled "Naah.. Thanks for the offer, but I can't even picture myself in business suit or khaki pants like you guys"

Bremann pulled out a folder from his drawer.

"This is your new identity. Adelita Chavez, born in Spain.."

"Wait! Adelita? You got to be kidding me?!" Letty chuckled and shook her head "no,no,no.. Get real man, do I look like an Adelita to you?"

"You don't look like a Leticia to me but here you are.." He said calmly.

"Yeah but I get called 'Letty' for a nickname. What am I gonna do with Adelita?"

"Adele" Breman smiled. He likes to piss off the feisty Latina.

"Aarrghh..! I hate that singer, I hate that name! Change it!"

"I'm sorry Miss Chavez, I'm afraid your new name has reached all our European agents and it can't be change until you completed your mission."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She shook her head again in defeat.

"Miss Chavez, I am a dedicated agent, I love doing what I do and enjoy serving my country" he smirked back at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Give me that!" she snatched the folder and examined the contents. "What time do I leave?"

"Tomorrow 10 am, your plane leaves at noon. Your contact in London is Marc Becker, he will lead you to European racing scene."

"I got to pick my car right? For the race?"

"Yes, Mr. Becker will provide it for you"

"Alright, cool."

"He'll explain you further information on the case, he's been working on it for almost a year."

"A year? You said the hijack was what? 5 months ago?"

"Before they hijacked us, they've been hijacking UK and Belgium military cargo."

"Damn.."

"So you will be cooperating with UK and Belgium agents in this case also. But you would only report to us."

"Got it"

* * *

**Berlin, Germany**

A Black Lexus LFA cruised the streets heading to Berlin city center. Gisele leaned her head to the window, tired and bored from their long journey.

"So, where do you wanna stay?" Han asked Gisele as they enter Berlin city center.

"I think we better get something to eat first. I want some Italian food" She replied, eyeing the line of stores and office buildings.

"Alright" Han complied with his girl's wishes.

"There, let's eat there" she pointed a small Italian diner on the left of the street. It was small but cozy, and has a friendly ambience with a low classical music playing.

They enter the restaurant and greeted by an old lady. They placed their orders and waited for the food, when Gisele saw a familiar face. She got up immediately.

Han looked at her quizzically.

"Wait here" she said and she walked to an old male waiter. They seem to know one another; they smiled and conversed in language Han didn't understand, but definitely not Italian. Soon, they parted and Gisele went back to her seat.

"Who was that?" Han asked.

"Just a guy I once worked with" she said nonchalantly.

"He's with the Mossad?" Han whispered so no other guest could hear.

"Sort of, he's a helper, a volunteer. Don't worry; he said this place is save. And he suggested we stayed at the Westin, there's a helper there. He might come handy to us"

"A good thinking, but I don't think anything could happen in this place"

"An Israeli is not really a favored tourist in Germany, Han"

"Ah, the politics and military issue? Didn't occurred to me before, I shouldn't have brought you here"

"No, it's fine... We just need to keep a low profile"

After they finished their meals, they headed to the suggested hotel. They choose the regular double bed room instead of a suite like they used to, to keep a low profile.

.

.

"So you've been to Berlin..." Han said when Gisele was out of the shower. He had finished unpacking and there's nothing left to do.

"Is this the part where we tell each other secrets and past?" She replied as she stepped closer to Han. She was wrapped only in a towel. Han inches closer, "well, I think I deserved to know if there's some past enemies ready to take our lives in here" He placed his hands on her hip, bringing their lower body pressed against each other.

"Don't worry about that, it was aborted before the Kidon even boarded a plane..." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're not the Kidon?" Han asked while Gisele was kissing his jaw.

"You thought I was?" She whispered in his ear.

"Hmm..Yes.." Han's answer came out more of a moan.

"I'm flattered" She sucked a spot between his ear and his neck; then tugged down her towel.

.

.

"Any plans tomorrow?" Gisele asked as they lay cuddling on the large bed.

Han lazily ran his finger on the curve of her hip. "I think I'm gonna sell the car. Any car you favor?"

"Hmm...Lotus Evora?"

"So much for keeping a low profile.." Han shook his head.

"Would you rather ride with me on a Ducati?" Gisele asked as she drifted to sleep.

"What is it with you and Ducati?" As sexy as she looked riding a Ducati, Han preferred his girl in a car with him.

"What can I say? I love the feeling of something powerful between my legs" Gisele winked at him.

* * *

**Kidon** :Mossad's ultra-secret assassination unit

My co-worker thinks I'm gonna be a terrorist, because I googled a lot of websites about FBI and Mossad.. LOL..


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : Anything that's in the franchise, belong to the respective owner, they're not mine. Places and names that are real in reality, i'm just borrowing them. This is a non-profit fiction. Don't sue me.**

**Hello again,the last few days was hectic for me.. but now it's over! haha.. I could write again.**

**Let me know what you think about this.. :)**

**Happy reading..  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**Berlin, Germany **

"Haben Sie Corona?" (_Do you have corona?_) Letty asked the bartender. He handed her a bottle. She paid, grabbed it and moved to a more private section of the pub. Not many people there, a bunch of tourists having a late lunch, and a few other people here and there chatting while nursing their beer. She saw Marc Becker at another table near her, but she didn't say anything, afraid someone is following her.

Hearing the name Dominic Toretto on TV makes her raised her head and looked at the source of voice. CNN reported that Dominic Toretto and his gang still hasn't been found, after robbing a billionaire in Rio and tore the city apart, few days ago, dragging a 50 ton vault across the city, causing uncountable damage and reportedly injured 84 people including law enforcements.

"Damn, what have you done this time, bubba?" she mumbled to herself. She drank down her beer; carefully she placed a small folded paper under the bottle and left the bar.

Marc waited a few seconds, before going to her table and retrieved the folded paper. Quickly he slipped it to his pocket.

She zipped her jacket to help her fight the cold of Berlin's streets. She hated this city, ever since she's here; it's been cloudy, cold and not enough sunshine for her, she missed the warmth of Los Angeles sun. She was fiddling with her car keys when her cell rang; she pulled it out.

"Yeah?"

"Wir haben alles fuer heute Nacht vorbereitet, komm zurueck zur Basis" (_We're all set for tonight, we need you to come to the base_) Ari's German accent filled her ear.

"Ich bin in fuenfzehn Minuten da" (_I'll be there in 15 minutes_).

She unlocked her car and entered. So this is it, in a few days if everything went as planned, she'd be back to US and freed Dominic.

How she wish everything went as she planned.

.

A knock on her car window, startled her. She turned her head and saw an Asian man with a tall skinny woman clung to his side.

"Letty?"

Fuck Shit! She started her engine, shift gear and hit the gas pedal.

"Get back in the car!" the man told the skinny woman.

.

Fuck! Fuck! How can they? What the? Is Dom here? Her head filled with questions she'd afraid to know the answers. No! It can't be! Not now! Not when everything is at stake. She can't ruin this.

She glanced at her rear view mirror and saw Han's Evora trying to catch up with her.

"Oh, no you don't!" She swerved to the left and entered a busy business area. She got the advantage of already knowing and remembering the roads and buildings in Berlin.

She ran few traffic lights, dodging other cars and causing accidents, a bunch of Bundesliga supporters were almost hit, they swore and spontaneously threw beer cans at her car but she doesn't care, all she wanted is to get rid of Han off her tail.

She had her chance, when a car she almost run into; slipped and swerved, turned and crashed to another car, and blocking Han's newly purchased Lotus Evora.

"We must tell Dom" Han said pulling out his cell.

"No! Wait, first we must make sure she's really her" Gisele grabbed Han's cell, stopping him from making a call.

"It's her, you saw her!"

"We need more information before we tell Dom. Don't you think he would demand some explanations?"

Han nodded, Gisele was right.

.

* * *

**Warehouse outside Berlin, Germany****  
**

"Hi Jacques" Letty greeted a skinny junkie looking French boy.

"You're late, Ari is upset" Jacques didn't even raise his head to see Letty. He kept his focus on the laptop.

"Yeah-yeah, whatever.." Letty sat next to him; peeking at his monitor "so you've hacked autobahn security CCTV system?"

"Yeah, but not for long, I've tried, all I can get you is about 10k range. With the truck max speeds of 90kph, I hope that's enough windows for you guys." He kept typing and clicking his laptop.

"That should be enough, good job" Letty patted his back.

"Adele! Get in here!" Ari's voice boomed in the small garage.

Letty sighed, "Bye Jacques"

"Good luck"

.

"Du bist zu spaet!" _(You're late!)_ Ari frowned at her.

"The police are on my tail, I have to hide" she shruged as she stated her reason.

"I don't like you going to the city alone, you should have stayed here"

"Aargh, don't start again Ari" she threw herself on the big couch nearby. "You know I'm a city girl, I don't like being in this country side, looking at grass and sheep." She folded her hand in front of her chest and pouts at Ari.

"No, this is not a game Adele, you move here, or you're out of the team" He threaten.

"What?! You can't do that!"

"I'm the team leader, I can and I will" He snapped at her.

"Some leader you are!" She got up and about to leave the office.

"Julia should be over any minute now, she got the papers and uniform" Ari hope the change of topic could calm her. She was silent, obviously trying to control her rage.

"Don't mess this up again" He warned her.

That was it! She turned to face Ari.

"Again? Hey! I've told **YOU**, **YOUR** plan stink! I've told **YOU**, Jacques wasn't ready!, but **YOU** wouldn't listen!" She slammed the door as she left.

.

A car drove in to the garage and park next to Letty's Black Nissan. A busty blond German female got out of the car; seeing Letty working on a convertible, with her signature frown decorating her face; she had to ask "Hey, was ist los?" _(Hey, what's wrong?)_

"Warum fragst du nicht deinen Freund?!" _(Why don't you ask your boyfriend?!)_ Letty snapped.

"Come on Chavez, don't tell me you're still upset about the last job?" She leaned on her car.

"I wouldn't if he didn't bring it up again!" Letty threw her wrench to the tool box, pissed.

The blond woman sighed weakly, clearly tired of the repeating situation, "Warum versteht ihr beiden euch nicht?" _(Why can't you two get along?)_

Letty glared at her.

"Alright, I'll talk to him" The blond rolled her eyes and peeled herself away from the car.

Letty looked down, realizing she acted like a child "I'm sorry Jules, it just.."

She held up her hand, stopping Letty from continuing "I know"

"So how did it go? You got it?" Letty smiled at the German beauty.

"Like taking candy from a baby" she threw a set military uniform to Letty's face. Letty caught it before it hit her.

"Why are you throwing that thing at me? I don't know what kind of nasty things you did with that." she threw it back at her.

"Nasty things I did, didn't require any clothing, Chavez" Julia laughed.

.

* * *

**Autobahn, Germany**

"Alright guys, bridge ahead, 1 kilo left, get ready" Letty informed her team "on your mark, Jacques". They're silent for few moments.

"Got it! Go!" Jacques voiced his cue to the team as soon as the pop up on his laptop monitor showed that the CCTV broadcast had been diverted. He quickly shifted to click another program that rerun the CCTV previous recording.

Julia drove her modified convertible toward the military jeep in front of the truck; she glance at Letty by her side, both bracing for impact. Letty nodded. Julia shifted gear and slammed the gas pedal. The convertible bumping the jeep hard, forcing it to run out off the bridge, crashed over the side railing onto the river bellow.

It cued Ari in the cargo truck, he quickly shot the driver and take over the wheel, opened the driver door and dumping the body to the road side. The convertible aligned to the side of the truck, Letty got out, jumped to the truck in no time, and opened the passenger door. She reached down under the dashboard and search for the GPS device.

"Jacq, it's not here! Check the signal again" Letty informed his team mate.

"What?" Ari was surprised.

"Wait a minute" Jacques replied as his fingers danced to control a signal searching program.

"We don't have a minute Jacq!" Letty snapped at him.

"It's in the floor! Under the passenger seat!" Jacques told her.

Letty lifted the carpet and saw the small device and quickly removed it. Julia's car still waiting, Letty threw the device to the back seat of the convertible.

"Done, let's go!" She told her team.

Julia drove straight to where the truck is supposed to deliver, buying some times for her comrades to head to the base before the Army Base realizes that their cargo is missing.

"Good job guys, CCTV didn't catch you" Jacques complimented his team mates.

"Wohoo!.. I've told you **MY** plan would work" Letty looked at Ari by her side. He just rolled his eyes.

"So, Anyone wants to celebrate with me tonight?" Letty asked her comrades via her head set.

"Sorry girl, I'm celebrating in a different way" Julia answered coyly.

Letty glanced at Ari who winked at her "hoho.. Alright try not to make any loud noises alright; there's a minor in the house"

"Hey I'm not a minor; I'm almost 18 you know!" Jacques protested.

"Yeah Jacq, whatever.."

.

* * *

**Westin Hotel, Berlin**

"Han, I just got information from the hotel, she booked under the name Adelita Chavez, she has been there for almost three month, but just check-out yesterday... guess we scared her, huh? ... All her bills were paid by a woman named Julia Zimmer. I did a background check and found out she's in a relationship with Ari Thalberg, from what I know, Thalberg is Vladimir Bosch's men" Gisele called Han from her hotel room.

"Who's Vladimir Bosch?"

"He's a weapon and guns dealer, the German police suspected him for numerous felonies, some involving hijacking military shipment, importing and selling illegal weapons... But they could never caught him, he was slick, no evidence ever link directly to him"

"So do you think Letty is working for them? Hmm.. This is not good"

"I don't know if she's directly related to Thalberg. If she is.. We're dealing with dangerous men Han"

"Yeah.. I just went to the bar; she was never seen again after that day"

"She's clearly avoiding us"

"There's one thing she can't avoid.. " Han smiled knowing Gisele would be thinking the same thing.

"Underground racing..." Gisele smiled. "I'll see what I can find" Gisele ended her call.

.

* * *

**A Small Pub, Outside Berlin.**

"Leticia Ortiz?" a low male voice was heard from behind her.

She turned around and saw a bundle of muscle.

"Holy shit! Hulk is bald and black now?!"

He gave her an 'are you kidding me' look.

"My name is Luke Hobbs, DSS. I'm looking for Dominic Toretto"

"DSS? Look man, you got the wrong person, alright?" she said leaving him. Her path was cut when a beautiful Hispanic brunette stand in her way. "I don't think so Miss Ortiz"

Letty glanced at the couple. She pulled out her cell and dialed a number.

"Yeah. I got DSS on my ass, could you take care of them for me?"

She leaned to an old jukebox near the entrance of the bar, seizing the big man in front of her.

"Look, my job here is to find Toretto, I don't care who you are or what you do or why you raise from the grave. All I know is; you can get me Toretto." Hobbs said towering over Letty.

She chuckled. Boy, after all this time, they still think she knew anything about Dom's whereabouts.

"Have you tried writing a letter to Santa?" she said nonchalantly; raising her eyebrow.

"We can do this the hard way, or the harder way" He said with a more intimidating attitude, his hand resting on the pistol attached to his holster. Two of his men surrounded her. She ignored the two men; she straightening her pose, stood her ground and raised her chin, hands on her hip, her eyes challenging Hobbs to make a move. Like David against Goliath, her small form set in front of Hobbs immense body. Damn, Hobbs suddenly felt a deja vu. Letty posed like Dom did when he and his team was about to arrested him in Rio Racing Scene; just inches away from his face. Staring straight into his eyes, he can see the dark pool glistened without a trace of fear. What a fearless little bitch, he understood why Toretto would risk going to Lompoc again to avenged her death. Hobbs almost smiled; when his cell phone rang.

"Hobbs." He listened to the caller a few moments, looked at Letty and then hangs up. She smirked, she knew she have won this round.

"We're not finish. I'll be watching you, Ortiz" He pointed his finger at her as they followed her to where she parked her car.

"Make sure you keep your distance" she entered her Black Nissan and left, giving him the finger.

.

* * *

**Vanuatu Island, South Pacific**

"Dom, have you called Tego and Santos? Last time I checked, they're already dirt poor in Monaco. Are they coming here for the baby?" Mia asked Dom, while she was busy making pancake for breakfast.

"I can't reach them; maybe I could call Han to pick them up, He's in Berlin with Gisele. They said they'd be here after the baby born" Dom replied, his hands lazily making small circles on Elena's bare shoulder while she leaned her back on his chest.

"Come on you guys, eat.." Mia said placing the last pancake on the plate.

Elena stood and sat at the table, Dom were about to stand when his cell phone rang. Han's number flashing on the screen.

.

"Dom, I don't know how to say this.. but.. Letty is alive" Han could pictured it in his mind, if he was face to face with Dom, He would already be slammed on the floor, on a car, to a wall to any hard surface available within reach.

"Han.. Don't.." His voice was menacing.

"I.. Dom.. Would you just.."

"Goodbye" He hung up on him. Han shrugged at Giselle. The woman pushed away her plate, there goes her appetite.

"Let me try" Gisele pulled out her cell.

"Not you too" Dom's voice greeted her before she even said hello.

"Listen, Dom.. he's not lying, we're not making this up. I saw her. She's in Berlin. She ran away when Han approached her, we followed her, but we lost her"

Dom was silent.

"We'll send you proof if you don't believe us, I know what this means to you.. We'll hunt her down for you" Gisele said, still trying to assure Dom they're not making this up.

"Why would she run away?" Dom asked.

"Besides that we know she faked her death? I don't know, maybe she thinks I'm still working for Braga..." Gisele didn't continue her sentences.

"Or she doesn't what anything to do with me" Dom said. He felt choke at the words.

"Dom, we'll find her for you. If there's anything you guys want to settle, it's none of our business. We'll stay out of your way"

"No, I'll find her"

"You're flying here?"

"Yes, ..keep in touch"

"Vaya Con Dios" She ended her call.

.

"Dom?" Mia looked at her big brother "who's running away? Gisele?"

He looked back at her, his face in horror; he just realized, he have no clue how to tell this news to his little sister.

"Dom, what is it?" Elena tugged his wife beater; silently asked him to sit beside her. Brian was silent, just watching, waiting for his brother in law's answer.

Dom grabbed a chair and sat. Elena squeezed his hand, giving him comfort. Dom turned to looked at her. At that moment, she understood. It have been their way of understanding each other, no need for words, just a glance, a touch, a rub, a raise of eyebrow, a small smile, a gentle squeeze and they'd found the way to each others wounded heart.

"It can't be.. Dom?"

"Elena? What? Would somebody tell me what's going on?" Mia was starting to get irritated.

Dom looked at his baby sister, "It's Letty.. She's alive, or at least Han and Gisele thought so.."

"What?" Mia's eyes looked like they're about to jump from the sockets. "It can't be, Dom she's dead" Mia shook her head.

"Did you look at the body?" Dom glared at Mia.

"Yes! She was badly burned" She glared back like a Toretto would. But her tears are threatened to spill.

"So how do you know it was her?"

"Her leather jacket; which I bought her for her 18th birthday, it was partially burnt but it hers!" Her tears fell down her cheeks "I remember Dom, I remember everything! Even the dental record showed it was her!" Mia was crying. Brian immediately hugged her.

"Brian?" Dom shifted his glared to his brother in law.

"What?" He stared shockingly at the older man

"You know nothing about this Brian?" He tilted his head.

"I swear to God, Dom. I didn't know" He insisted.

Dom approached him in threatening manner, "I didn't know anything about it Dom! All I know is she's dead! Her car was burnt, her body was burnt! Paramedics were too late to reach her! Han probably saw a looked alike!" Brian panicked, Mia was still crying in his arms.

"Dom" Elena ran her fingers on Dom's forearm. "Tell us what happened exactly" Her soft but firm voice calmed Dom. She interlaced her fingers with his and silently ordered him to sit.

.

* * *

**FBI LA Field office, LAos Angeles**

"Agent Sophie Trinh" Trinh answer her phone like she normally does every time.

"Trinh, I need your help"

"O'Connor?" She never thought of hearing from him again. "What? Where are you? You know they send Luke Hobbs to find you? 'THE' Luke Hobbs.."

"I know. Listen Trinh, I need you to check on something."

"What is it?"

"Leticia Ortiz's file, someone faked her death, I need to know who and why"

"Bri, that's.. I don't know if I could.." Trinh thought about the task he asked.

"Please Trinh. I know she's still alive, is she in some kind of witness protection or something? Just do what you can do okay?"

"Hum..Okay, I let you know when I found something"

"I'll call you.. Thank you Trinh"

.

* * *

**Somewhere outside Berlin, Germany**

"Reports are in, the buyers are here" Marc's voiced from the backseat of her car startled Letty

"Fuck! Man, what are you doing here?" she snapped at him.

"It's no longer safe to meet out" he shrugged. He stayed low in the backseat.

"And what was all about with that DSS guy?"

"Luke Hobbs apparently has been on Toretto's tail for quite some time. He had a sort of vengeance or something. Bringing down Toretto was his last case, and he's not taking any more case after Toretto slip his grip in Rio. He's a very determent guy from what I heard."

"He thinks he can get me to get Toretto. He is jeopardizing our mission"

"Yeah, well, when you called, I called Bremann and have him sort it out. You got a week window to finish up here."

"A week?! I still don't know anything about the transaction."

"We better move fast"

"I know where they kept the cargo; better get our men to stay close, so we can take'em anytime there's a transaction. I doubt they'd carried the cargo anywhere else."

"Tell the men to keep a tight surveillance on every exit."

"Already have"

"And eh.. Do you have any maps of the second world war of the area?"

"What? Umm, I don't have it, but I can get them for you. Why?"

"Search for any tunnel built in the area, even small tunnels."

"Okay."

Letty was silent.

"Think they're gonna make the transaction underground?"

"Don't know yet, but I heard Thalberg mentioning it to Jules" Letty kept her gaze on the streets in front of her.

"Do you know where the entrance?"

"Somewhere in the farm. It's hard to spy on Thalberg when Jules is around"

"Alright, I can get satellite digital imaging of underground tunnels n bunkers"

"Good"

.

.

* * *

**I got help with the German translation from my sister's boyfriend.. If the German readers finds them to be incorrect, blame him.. hahaha**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : Anything that's in the franchise, belong to the respective owner, they're not mine. Places and names that are real in reality, I'm just borrowing them. This is a non-profit fiction. Don't sue me.**

**Thank you for reviewing.. It was a great idea to involve Stasiak, but I can't have him chasing Brian all over the world cos it's gonna be way off the plot, so I guess he just have to satisfy with bullying Trinh as his revenge to Brian, knowing that they used to be close friends. I think I love this Trinh character.. I enjoyed writing about her. I think I'm gonna make a drabble about her and Brian :)**

**Enjoy...  
**

* * *

The room was dimmed, Letty slept on the large king size bed, her blanket tangled her torso, her eyes rapidly move behind her closed eyelids.

She shifted gear and slammed the pedal of her Plymouth road runner, the engine roared from being pushed to its limit. She saw the Gran Torino gaining on her, she pressed the NOS button, but none of the nitrous oxide burst to the engine, no burst of energy she longed to free her from her chaser.

Then she felt the Gran Torino bumped her car, sending it flip, again and again. She remembered the fear, the feeling of unable to control what's around her. She tried pulling herself out of the car, but the shadow, the silhouette of the man was already cocking the gun. Bang! Bang! Bang! The brief flash of light from the shooting made her able saw her shooter, his familiar eyes filled with hate, disgust, it was Dom!

She woke up soaked in cold sweat. Her body shivered, but she soon relaxed when her brain recognized her surrounding, knowing she is awake now, saved from the nightmares.

.

* * *

**Westin Hotel, Berlin**

"Dom" Gisele greeted him with a hug and kissed his cheeks.

"Where do you saw her?" He asked straight to the point, not in the mood for small talk.

"A small bar outside Berlin. We've check, she never went there again" She answered.

"She used the name Adelita Chavez, we think she's working for a gun dealer Vladimir Bosch" Han explained. Dom was silent, so Han continued "He had a property few miles outside Berlin, we think she's there, coz she checked-out of her hotel, after we tagged her"

"The problem is..." Gisele looked at Dom "Hobbs is in town"

Dom was still silent, his mind thinking and turning at the news he just heard, and this can't be good.

"The only thing he chase down is you Dom" Gisele pointed out the obvious "We think he knows Letty is here and alive, and going to use her for bait" She said and she sat down close to Han.

"So we must get to her before he does" Dom said with a new determination on his face.

.

.

**Vanuatu Island, South Pacific**

"Trinh, you got anything?" Brian asked as soon as Sophie accepts his call.

"The file is locked; I can't get through it with my pass. This is a higher-up doing Bri... But I do remember something, the night of the crash.. After I called you, Penning and Lawson was here, with another guy, I don't know who... Penning ordered me to leave. I think they got something to do with it."

"Do you remember what the other guy looks like?"

"He's old, but strong built, he looked like Michael Gough.."

"Who?"

"You know..The actor who played Alfred Pennyworth"

"Who?"

"Batman's butler! God! Don't tell me you don't know Batman!"

"Trinh,... you're such a nerd" He chuckled.

"Shut up Bri!"

"Can you run him on FBI employee database?"

"I'll see what I can do" Sophie sighed. She doesn't know why she helped Brian and risking her career. Maybe for old time sake, Brian was the only Agent that was nice to her when she's just a newbie. But does it really worth risking her ass?

"Thanks Trinh. I owe you"

"And don't you ever forget it!"

.

.

* * *

**Underground Club, Prenzlauer Berg, Berlin**

His eyes scanned and search among the racer chasers, they may seem alluring with their half naked body, swaying and grinding; ignoring Berlin's cold temperature, but they're not her and he didn't found her.. Until he heard the roar of a familiar engine.. Her Nissan.. It may not be the same car she use in LA, but it has the same signature roaring.. Like how she used to tune up her old car. Now it is a black doff color and black tinted window. The door opened and he saw her.

She's still with her signature badass style, below the knee boots, tight leather pants that hugged her curves just right; how he craves to hold and squeeze that fine ass, they fitted to his palms like they were meant to be. She wore a tight t-shirt that has 'BITCH' written on top of it, but she slit across it so it showed her cleavage. He would never forget the sweet smell of her body whenever he buried his face in her valley. Intoxicating, that's what she is. Her face were decorated with light make up, her dark hair now straight, soft in layers, makes her seem like an innocent angel, but he knew better, that angel face can make a wrath not even all demon could compare, and just with a look of her lusty eyes, he would submit to her, to his passion and desire. Just with a kiss, and he knew she got his heart and soul in her grasp. She was his devil and his angel.

She didn't notice him at first, she notice the Dodge Charger, it caught he attention, it's very rare to see a classic American muscle such as this, in Europe. Now painted with a dark maroon color almost black, obviously have been modified. As he neared her, she saw him. His body hard, a sculpture of the gods, she remembered how she used to trace the lines of his muscles in the dark. His strong hands reaching for her, hand that could make magic to her body, hands that remembered her every weak point, switch it on and off as he desired. His eyes, the soft compassionate eyes, she used to get lost looking in his eyes, now clouded with uncertainty, despair, longing. Can she ignore those eyes? The eyes that have been haunting her at night. Letty fired up her car and in split second, backs it up and fled.

"Shit!" Dom hurried back to his car and chases her.

She was fast. She was an excellent and swift driver, he knows, he thought her how to drive..

As they speed through the autobahn, Dom finally managed to align his car beside her..

"Letty..!"

She can't hear him.

She knows she can't stop.. So she hit her NOS button, sending her car way ahead of Dom's, desperately trying to get him off her tail.

"Fuck!" Dom started to panic.. He can't lose her again, not again.. Not when he know she's alive.. But why doesn't she wants to be with him? Why must she runaway from him? His heart began to shattered again.. Maybe he'd wound her so bad, she didn't want anything to do with him again.. Should he still chase her?

"Fuck, Dom. What were you thinking?" He muttered to himself, with that he hit his NOS button.

.

.

"What do you want Dom?" A scowl decorated her face. Better get this over with.

She got out of her car when they reach a service area. They've raced through the autobahn for over half an hour and she can't get him off her tail. She can't have him following her to the bauernhof _(Farm)_; so finally she decided stop and confront him.

"Letty.. I missed you so much.." He said as he reached for her.

She scoffed and shove his hands away from her "Yeah right.. I can smell your skank from here Dom.. You don't need me in your life.. You left me, remember that Papi?" venom filled her every word but she didn't care. She was hurting.

"I'm sorry, baby.."

"I've given you everything I had; I sacrifice my own life for your sorry-ass!.. And you just left.. not even a fucking word of goodbye.."

"Letty.. Ever since your death.." His eyes are pleading for her mercy.

"Nu-uh.. Oh no Papi, you don't go prancing your sorrow in front of me.. You don't deserve it.. Your sorrow is not even close to what I've gone through for you."

"What do you want me to do Let?!" His patience running thin, he dreamed about meeting her again, but not like this. In his dream, they'd be lost in each other's embrace, kissing passionately until their lips hurt. But this is not a fantasy. This is not the Letty he used to know. He has broken his old Letty. He shattered her heart to pieces, walked all over it, and then kicked her to the curve.

She was silent, thinking carefully about what she must say. This is her chance.

"I want you to leave me alone, leave this country.." She stared him dead in the eyes.

He looked at her in disbelieve, so it's true, she didn't want him anymore.

"I can't.." He broke away from her gaze.

"It used to be so easy for you" she smiled, mocking him.

"You think this is a game Let? You want revenge? I made a mistake of leaving you. But I won't lose you again, I CAN'T lose you" His face was stern, he won't budge.

She chuckled sarcastically "Yeah, that's right.. I forgot.. You're the mighty macho man Dominic Torreto, he who must always get what he wants.. Well guess what papi.. You ain't getting me back"

She turned; ready to go back in her car.

"You've found someone else.. " He played his last card.

She stopped at her track. She rolled her eyes, and turned back to face him. He looked at her, expecting her answer. She chuckled and shook her head.

"You.." She sighed "You know what, Dom? Your ego never cease to amazed me.."

"You didn't answer my question"

"The answer to satisfy your ego? Sorry, I don't have it" She smirked at him and turned back to her car.

"Wait.. Let, just hear me out" Dom pleaded. She stopped and turned back to face him.

"No, Dom! This time, YOU hear me out. I can get you your freedom and Mia's and Brian's, but in return, I want my freedom.. Away from you. Don't EVER come back into my life!"

"I don't my freedom; it would be nothing without you." He shook his head.

"You don't want it for Mia's sake? I know she's due to labor any day now. Want your niece or nephew to have a fugitive life? It's only a matter of time until Hobbs finds them" she said smugly, knowing she's right.

"Don't do this Let, don't make me choose between the both of you"

"Too late papi.." she said coldly. "You have 24 hours to think about it, or else I'll send Hobbs to get you" She entered her car.

"And don't try to follow me" She threaten as she pulled out a Barretta and shot his front tire.

.

.

**FBI LA Field Office, Los Angeles**

"So? Found anything?"

Trinh smiled hearing Brian's voice, "Yeah, you owe me a lot, Bri" Her small fingers rapidly opened a program on her computer.

"His name is Jonathan Bremann, He is like the godfather of FBI, this guy has been an agent all his life and he even refuse to retire. I don't know how we never heard of him. He is in charge of foreign special intelligent.."

"Hey, newbie! Where's the report I need?" agent Stasiak yelled at Trinh from his desk. She ignored him; she must give Brian the most important part of her founding.

"Special as in the most dangerous case, international drug lords, weapons dealers, counter terrorism.. If Ortiz is in his charge, that's gotta be some dangerous international pit of deep shit"

"Wow, Trinh. Never thought I'd hear you said such big foul words. What happened to my sweet-pure-innocent Trinh?" Brian chuckled.

"Shut up, Bri!"

"Hey! Newbie!" Stasiak yelled again. She kept ignoring him.

"The Ortiz file you asked, I found them.. But not as an FBI case file, I have to hack elsewhere, guess where I found it?"

"Where?"

"You owe me big time for this.. Like your soul... or your first born child" she joked.

"How about your favorite chicken kung pao?"

"It's a deal" she smile, he still remembers her favorite food after all these years.

"Alright, I got it in Diplomatic Security Service case file.. Under.. Lucas Hobbs"

"What? You hacked DSS?"

"Oh Yeah, I am THAT good.." she was smiling, proud of herself.

"All hail, Sophie Trinh, goddess of the nerd" Brian teased.

"Shut up Bri!" She continue "So, if you connect the dots.."

"Hey, Newbie! Are you deaf or something?" Agent Stasiak became impatient and approached Trinh, she quickly closed the program and play pretend.

"Yes, baby.. No, it's okay. It's just another agent being a DICK!" She said to her hand phone while looking at Stasiak, making sure he heard her. Stasiak face was red with rage. He was about to snapped; when Trinh shove a folder of the report he wanted, to his face. Trinh stayed calm.

Brian got the hint, someone is hearing their conversation. He stayed silent.

"Okay, bye baby, love you.." Trinh said as she ended her call.

"Having personal phone call on office hour huh?" Stasiak looked at her mockingly.

Trinh get up from her chair and stood to face him.

"Do you want me to run a check on the building's phone record? I know you've been using the office line to call your wife, at least four times this week" She threatens him. She had enough with his attitude; she didn't go to Quantico for this shit.

Stasiak's face was bright red, but he didn't try anything, he went back to his desk.

"Asshole" Trinh muttered under her breath.

.

* * *

**Bosch Bauernhof, Berlin**

"Come on Jules, don't be such a coward" Letty teased the blond German girl.

"I'm not a coward, I'm... Just not in the mood to play your silly games"

"Bullshit" Jacques add on, "You're afraid I'd beat you to it"

"Dream on kiddo, I held the last record amongst our team alright?! Don't think you can take that away easily" Jules smugly replied.

"Well, while you are all busy staking out the army base, I've been practicing to dissemble the M4 under one minute" Jacques said, thinking he might break Jules record.

"Well, let's see how well you practice Jacques" Letty said, pulling three Colt M4 Carrabine from a wooden crate and placed them on the floor in front of her.

"Well, let's see if you numb nuts can break my record" Jules picked out her gun.

"Alright!" Jacques jump out of the couch and set the stopwatch on his hand phone.

"On tenth!" He shouted running back to his position himself beside Letty. The two women are ready, intently watching the stopwatch. When the timer showed 0:10, the three of them quickly disassemble their guns and assemble them back. Focusing solely on the task at hand, they didn't realize Ari entered the room. Letty was first to grab Jacques' hand phone and stopped the timer.

"Yeaaahh! Take a look at this Jules! 41 second! I beat your record! By 5 seconds!" She was jumping up and down waving the device.

"It's just five fucking seconds Chavez, don't brag yourself, I'll break it next time!" Jules tried to sound confident to hide the fact that she's pissed at her lost.

"Enough!" Ari's voice bring silent to the three member of the team. "We don't have time for games; there's been a change in schedule. Jules, call the airbase see if the Hawk is ready. Then you ride with Jacques, Adele you ride with me, we need to move the cargo to Hamburg tonight, Boss' order"

"Hamburg?" Jacques was about to protest but Ari's glare cut him. Jacques bowed his head. Letty patted his back, "Come on kiddo"

"Ich will mit dir fahren " _(I wanna ride with you)_ Jules said as she approached Ari.

"No" He coldly replied. Jules gave him a questioning look, but Ari walked pass her and went to his office.

"What was that about?" Letty quietly asked Jules. "I don't know, something is wrong" Jules said as she reach for her guns and stuffed two loaded magazines in her jacket.

Jacques gave Letty a questioning look, Letty just shrugged her shoulders.

.

.

** A small bar, outside Berlin, Germany**

"Dom, I know what it feels like, to have worked on a case for so long, and have someone ruined it when you almost got the bastard" Brian tried to reason with the man.

"But you'll never know how I feel without her in my life, Brian. I only get to hear her raspy laugh in my dream, see her cute smirk only in my dream... Then to wake up, and face ..." He couldn't find the words to describe his feeling. He was never a person to talk about feelings. "Sometime ..This .. Numb.. Is unbearable.. And now that I know she's alive.."

"All I asked is for you to be patience, Dom"

"I can't.. I need her"

"You are endangering her mission!"

Dom pressed the button and ended the call.

Dom fidgeted on the bar stool, he was never like this, his cool and calm exterior was no longer matter. He waited for Letty to come. He just got off the phone with Brian, informing him that Letty is working undercover with the FBI, and suggested him not to interfere with her work. How could he not? 'Her work' is what causing his life an endless numb, even when he's with Elena, he still felt numb, like all nerves in his body could only respond to one Leticia Ortiz; as if his entire existence was made just for her.

He have discussed it with Mia and Elena, they both urged him not to let her slip his grasp again, Mia warned him, he must bring her back home at whatever cost and if he can't; Mia threaten that she herself would drag Letty from Berlin after the baby is born.

It's been 15 minutes pass. He hoped she didn't forget or worse he hopes she didn't bail out on him.

.

Han and Gisele waited outside, in a parking lot across the street. They didn't feel the need to show up, at least not until the two former lovers settle on an agreement.

"Han, look!" Gisele trained eyes saw Letty's Nissan from a distance. It sped through the traffic and stopped in front of the small bar. Quickly she got out, but as she near the entrance, she pulled out her cell. They saw her having a sort of argument with the caller, she seems pissed off, but the next moment she nodded her head, complying with the caller. She shoved her cell back in her pocket, kicked a trash can near her and returned to her car.

"What is she doing? Oh no, she's backing up, call Dom, let's follow her" Han told Gisele.

"She's going to a busy street, Hobbs gonna see us"

Han stayed silent. Gisele groaned "We should have used the Ducati, at least there are helmets to cover our heads" she muttered as she dialed Dom's number.

Han started his engine when he saw Dom step out of the bar door. Dom ran to his car in the alley beside the bar, Han car going to Letty's direction.

Han kept his distance; he wouldn't want to scare Letty.

They have reach few kilometers outside Berlin, when they saw Letty's car turned left and entered a large farming area. They stopped their car behind some bushes, hopefully that's enough to cover them from Letty's view. They saw Letty's car stopped in front of a building, looked like a big barn.

Dom's car approached and stopped behind Han's car.

.

.

"Sir, we got her, she's spotted on traffic CCTV outside a bar" one of Hobbs men informed him.

"Her one week window is over. Let's roll guys!" Hobbs commanded his men.

.

.

"Agent Becker, we saw a convoy of DSS Gurkha heading to the barn." One of the officers in charge of surveillance called Marc.

"Damn, they'll ruin everything! Get your men ready, guard all exit roads, we'll ambush Vlad and his men."

.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it.. :)**

**I might post the fic about Trinh tomorrow.. or hopefully a few hours after I upload this..**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : Anything that's in the franchise, belong to the respective owner, they're not mine. Places and names that are real in reality, I'm just borrowing them. This is a non-profit fiction. Don't sue me.**

**Thank you so much for the review.. **

**I think this chapter is the hardest part to write.. thinking throughly about the technical, the details, the emotions.. fiuh.. *wipes sweat of forehead***

**Anyway.. hope you enjoyed it.. :D**

* * *

**Bosch Bauernhof, Berlin**

"Ari, what the hell is going on? You said we leave tonight, I still have 4 hours" Letty was pissed and demanding an explanation. Ari just stood there in front of the barn, looking at the Latina, his face showed rage. Letty cautiously walked closer to Ari. Ari gave his signal. His men surrounded her and pointing guns at her.

Shit, she's been tag! Letty's mind quickly turned. Without hesitation, she grabbed a gun from one of the men using the technique she learn from the academy and shielded herself behind him. Keeping the guy close to her body, she started shooting at Ari and the men. They went down immediately. Too busy dodging the bullets, Letty didn't know another person came behind her and stick a gun to her head.

"Drop it Chavez!.. or is it Ortiz?"

"Jules?"

"Ich habe dich wie einen Freund behandelt, wie eine Schwester und du hast uns hintergangen?!" _(I've treated you like a friend, like a sister and you betrayed us?!)_ Her clear blue eyes burned with anger.

Letty was silent.

"Drop your gun! And kneel down!"

Letty dropped her gun and released the dead body; she got down on her knee.

"Jules, look, I.."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! Du hast meinen Freund umgebracht!" _(You killed my boyfriend!)_ Tears streaming down her face. She hit Letty on the head, making her unconscious, and then ordered the men to take her to Vladimir.

Seconds later, A Dodge Charger and a Lotus Evora broke in and crashed the farm gate, stopping in front of the barn. Jules and Vladimir's men quickly fired at them.

Gisele opened her passenger door, using it as shield and started firing with professional precision of a Mossad graduate; covering for Dom as he ran inside the barn followed by Han.

Soon Gisele went in with them. Dom and Han hid behind wooden crates, protecting themselves from flying bullets.

"Dom, go find her, we take care here!" Gisele screamed among the chaos. She started shooting anywhere she saw movement. Dom ducked and half running between crates, trying to dodge any bullets flying his directions to reach a room in the corner of the barn. Cautiously he opened the door. A German guy was inside, started shooting at Dominic. Fuck! A bullet grazed his left arm. He peeked from a broken window. He took a glimpse of his location. Swiftly he got up and shot the guy as fast as he could.

He was down immediately, blood pooled underneath him. The shooting stopped.

"She's not here!" Dom shouted.

Gisele grabbed Jules body that laid on the entrance of the barn, bleeding from bullet wounds and barely alive "Where do they take her?"

"You'll never find her, Vladimir got her now"

"Where?! Answer me!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Jules said with her last breath.

.

"NOBODY MOVE! DROP your weapons!"

They all looked at the voice source, Hobbs and his men cocked their guns and ready to shoot them.

Han and Gisele looked at each other, and then dropped their guns.

Suddenly one of Hobbs men fall to the ground, someone from somewhere shooting at them.

Dom retrieved back to the small room.

Gisele and Han quickly ducked behind the boxes they previously used for cover.

Hobbs and his men soon followed, but one of his men was too slow, another shot take him down. Gisele saw where the shooter is, and grabbed the gun she dropped. She pointed to the shooter's location on the top of the barn and with one shot, she took him down.

"Toretto! You are under arrest!" Hobbs voice brought Dom to his anger; he was so close to getting Letty back. He saw Gisele and Han, hands already behind their heads; kneeling, Hobbs men pointing guns at them and at him. He ignored the guns and stepped in front of Hobbs.

"Hobbs! They got Letty!" Dom shouted in Hobbs face.

"That's none of DSS concern, Toretto" Hobbs said casually. Dom stared him in the eye.

"You've met her before" He tilted his head.

"So?" Hobbs raised his chin, not once let his eye contact with Toretto interrupted. Dom was pissed.

"Search the place! I have to find her; she's in danger, Hobbs. They could've killed her by now"

Hobbs raised an eyebrow, no fugitive ever told him what to do, and this one got guts.

"I'll come with you and no tricks" Dom said offering his hand for him to handcuff. Han and Gisele looked at each other at his words.

Not leaving his eyes from Dom, Hobbs handcuffed him, and then shouted his orders to his men "Search the place! Find Leticia Ortiz!"

.

From outside the barn, the sound of a convoy of vehicles roared. Marc got out from the first car.

"Agent Hobbs! My name is Marcus Becker, I'm with the FBI" Marc showed him his badge. "With your permission, I would like to take over from here. You job is to find Toretto and you've got him. My job and Ortiz's job is to take down Vladimir Bosch. So I think you don't have any more business here"

Hobbs looked at him then looked at Dom. Then, series of gun shots was heard from inside the house that was located a hundred meter behind the barn. Marc and his team rushed to get inside the house. The shooting continue for a few minutes.

"Sir, we found her inside the house" Hobbs men informed him through their communication device. Dom eyes light up at the sound. He looked at Hobbs, hopeful. Hobbs looked at him and pressed his communicator "Bring her here, guys"

"We gonna need a medic, sir"

Dom face showed panic. Han and Gisele looked at each other, as if reading each other's mind.

"What happened to her?" Dom unable to contained his curiosity.

.

The shooting was still going inside the house as Marc carried Letty inside the barn and placed her on the cement floor. Gisele gasped when she looked at her. Blood soaked her clothes and dripping on the ground beneath.

"She's barely breathing. I think she lost too much blood" He stated to Hobbs. Hobbs looked at Dom, but Dom was too focused on Letty to notice.

"Letty.. " He whispered. She was unmoving on the floor.

"Un-cuff me, I can help her!" Gisele shouted to Hobbs. Hobbs men unlocked her handcuff. Gisele rushed to Letty's side and check her breathing and her pulse.

"Give me some room! I need something to absorb the blood, a cloth or something.. and some water! I can't see where she's cut" Gisele quickly searched Letty's body for any source of blood. Dom froze in his spot, silently praying that Gisele had some sort of super power to heal the love of his life. Marc took of his jacket and ripped it apart. He squatted facing Gisele offering help.

"I found two bullet wounds over here. Get over here and pressed it!"

Marc switched to her side and did what he was told.

"Paramedics are on their way" Marc whispered to Gisele, somehow afraid she would snap at him if his voice distracted her.

"Tell them to move fast, she's losing a lot of blood"

One of Marc's men came back with 3 boxes of first aid kit. Gisele opened them and un-wrap a pack of cotton balls.

Dom just kept praying to every saints and angels, trying to remember any prayer his mom once taught him as a child.

Not now, not now, Letty baby, wake up.. Wake up baby.. I need to tell you that I love you.. I need to tell you I'm sorry, I'm such an ass, an idiot.. Letty baby just wake up.. Please.. I can't lose you again, not like this, not here, not now. He silently chants.

As if she heard him, he saw Letty flinched.

"She's awake!" Dom said out loud. She groaned. The sirens of ambulance were nearing the barn.

Gisele froze. Marc called her name "Letty?"

Letty winched from the pain enveloping her body. She looked at Marc, then at Dom, seeing him in handcuff beside Hobbs.

"No, Dom.." her voice weak, barely audible between short breaths. Her eyes pleaded him.

Dom shook his head. His face showed determination; he's refusing her offer, he's not letting her go.

"Dom, don't do this.." she begged him.

"Baby, don't talk.. Save your strength.. I'm sorry Let.. I'm sorry.." his eyes pleaded for her forgiveness.

"Dom... let me go.." her voice getting weaker by the second.

"No.. Baby, I love you..."

She felt her tears started to spilled, so she closed her eyes, she can't bear witnessing his arrest again. She opened her eyes when she knew they were gone, and paramedics came to her aid.

"Come on Toretto, there's nothing you can do" Hobbs grabbed his elbow, escorting him out of the barn. Dom kept his gaze fixated on the paramedics surrounding Letty, trying to get her into the ambulance.

.

* * *

**Helios International Hospital, Berlin**

"No.. Baby, I love you..."

His words echo in the back of her mind.

Idiot! You're a fucking idiot, Letty! She cursed herself.

You should have shot him when you had the chance, instead of his fucking front tire!

She closed her eyes and exhaled a heavy breath.

She thought she was stronger than this. How hard she tried, how long she buried it, how much she convinced herself that she hates him, that he was just a self-centered prick; she knows she'll always fall head over heels with him.

She can't do this. Fuck! How she hate how much she loved him. How she hates how he makes her weak and vulnerable. How she hates every nerves in her body that yearns for his touch, how she hates the gut wrenching feel of butterflies when their eyes met.

He got her... and she can't leave him.

.

.

"You cheated death once again, Miss Ortiz" a familiar voice woke her.

"I think it's my hidden talent" she smiled weakly "Bremann"

"So.." he said as he pulled a chair and sat close to her hospital bed.

"Yeah, so?" she dared him.

"Although it's not as planned, but your mission was considered a success" he smiled at her. "Becker found Bosch and the stolen weapons in a dungeon bellow the farm. You're right; they found tunnels connecting the barn, the house and the dungeon.

"So this means I get the beach house?" she grinned.

"Yes"

She closed her eyes "good, I missed the beach"

"And Mia Toretto and O'Connor are free of course" He said.

"Of course"

"But, I can't say the same for Dominic Toretto"

"What?!" Letty sat up on her bed "Are you kidding me, Old man? I've did my part of the deal!"

"Please Leticia, let me explain" He tried to calm her "You see, our agreement was made before his files goes up to The State Department, when you are working on your case, The State Department enlist him on the top of the wanted list, and they send Lucas Hobbs of DSS to arrest him"

"I'm out of here" Letty said tugging her IV line.

"Wait, Leticia.. The FBI and The Justice Department are working for a win-win solution with the State Department, it's not easy.. He has done too much damaged in Rio.."

"Either he's on the wanted list, or he's a freeman.. If he's on your wanted list, then count me in" She pulled out her IV line and grabbed her clothes from the small cabinet beside her bed and head to the small toilet.

"Please Leticia, I love you like my own daughter, just be patience, is all I asked" Bremenn tried to reason with her.

"While he rots in jail? With the Big Bad Black Hulk? No way, old man" She shouted from inside the small room.

"Letty, think about it for a second, you are a free US citizen, you have a new ID, a clean record, and your action is just making it worse, for both of you"

Letty stepped out of the toilet, fully dressed. She was silent, thinking about her first cause of doing this, bringing the family back as it was before Jesse died. She took a deep breath. So much for living legit. I'm sorry, Jesse.. she silently said.

"Leticia, we are working our best..."

She cut him before he finished "You don't get it, do you?.. It's ride or die, old man.. Ride or die" She patted Bremenn's back as she left. Bremenn shook his head.

.

* * *

**FBI San Diego Field Office, San Diego**

"I need your help, Matt"

"Letty?"

Matthew looked around and decided to close his office door so no one heard him.

"They won't let Dom go, Bremann can't keep his promise"

"He what? What do you mean?"

"DSS agent, Lucas Hobbs, held him captive in Mannheim. I need your help to get him out"

"Are you asking me? To help you get your 'good for nothing' boyfriend? The one who left you burning to death in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Matt, please.." She sounded desperate. He waited for her to continue her sentences.

"I know, this is too much to asked.. But please Matt, I need your help. I don't know where else to run to.."

He has seen her fought, dared, challenged to get what she wanted, but she never ever beg. And it pained him even more knowing she did it for Dom.

"You know this would flushed my carrier down the drain"

"I know.."

"I may end up being a fugitive"

"I know.."

"It would be betraying my country and you aware I pledged to serve my country"

"I knooow.." She groaned, starting to get pissed.

"If I help you, would you give me what I want in return?"

"What do you want?"

"You know what, Let"

"Huh?"

"Come on, don't play dumb with me"

"Matt.." She was speechless, she knew what he want, what he always wanted but he never possessed. One feisty Latina, named Leticia Ortiz.

"Well?" He dared her.

.

* * *

**Vanuatu Islands, South Pacific**

"Buster.."

"Letty? is that really you?" Brian was shocked at the familiar voice he heard on the other side of the phone line.

"Yeah, listen we have an emergency. I've clear your name and Mia's.."

"No kidding? You did it?"

"Yeah, you can thank me later alright?.. Right now, I'm having trouble getting Dom free.. Well, he and Han and Gisele are in Hobbs' grasp. Dom's files are beyond FBI's reach.. so I guess it's old school from here.. I need a team to get them out, but I want you and Mia to stay clean"

"But, I don't know Let.. You know Mia, she would want in on this"

"No, you can't let her.. You can't even tell her that Hobbs got Dom, you hear me?! I've cleared your record, it would be useless if you are in on this, and beside you guys are parents now, think about your kid"

"Alright Let, I let you know as soon as I can contact them alright?"

"Good,.. Now.. Where's the new mom?"

"She's feeding the baby, wait, I'll transfer your call to the nursery room.

"Hello" Mia answered.

"What's up girl?" Letty asked.

"Letty? Letty! LETTY! Oh my God, Oh my GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Letty chuckled. "Yeah girl, it's me, flesh and blood"

"Oh God, I missed you so much" She started to sob.

"I know girl, I miss you too" Letty felt awful hearing Mia's sob.

"How could you! How could you let us think you're dead? Your abuelita cried in my arms for hours!"

"I'm just as pissed as you are Mi, I was in a coma, and I didn't know anything until three months after"

"So you're in Berlin now with Dom?"

"I was, but now I'm heading to Mannheim, Hobbs held Han and Gisele" Letty didn't mention Dom.

"Oh NO!"

"We're planning to get them out. I need to contact Tego and Santos"

"Yeah-yeah, they were in Monaco the last time I check, don't worry, I'll get a hold on them"

"Thank you Mi.. So is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl.. Oh Let, she's adorable.. Just like her mom"

"Haha, I'm sure she is"

"When are you coming home?"

"After we get Han and his girl"

"Ok"

"I'll be in touch"

"You better!"

.

* * *

**Mannheim, Germany**

"Buster.." Letty greeted him as he entered the house.

"Letty, I couldn't believe you're alive" He hugged her briefly, Tego and Santos quickly cut in and gave her bear hugs.

"Let, I want you to meet my bros, Tej and Roman" Brian stood between two black dudes. Letty smiled and shook their hands.

"Brian, you left Mia alone?"

"No, she's with Elena" Santos answered her.

"Who's Elena?" Letty asked, confused.

"Ay yay yay.." Tego slap Santos' shoulder with the back of his palm "Why you always have a big mouth"

"Me; a big mouth? Well, if your mama was.."

"Don't even start about my mama" Tego pointed his finger in warning at Santos.

Matthew cleared his throat, stopping Tego and Santos' argument and drawing everybody's attention to him.

"Guys, I want you to meet my friend, Matthew Murphy" Letty stood beside him. The team member greeted him and shook his hand.

"Where do you think they held them?" Tej asked Letty.

"Coleman Barracks, US Army Airfield, Mannheim. The only US Army correction facility in Europe, that's where Hobbs landed when he got here and his operational base in Germany.."

Matthew unfolded a large map, the team gathers around to take a look at it.

"Army base? Are you fucking kidding me?" Roman interrupted her. "So we gonna break in to a prison, inside an army base? You are insane! That's suicide!"

"We've broken in a police station before" Santos said nudging Tego's elbow

"And broke me out of prison in Dominican" Tego nodded.

"Yeah, but this is a United State ARMY, you know the word? ARM-Y.. They are loaded with all kind of arms, artilleries and all that shit" Roman argued.

"Yeah man, they're not some lame donut addict cops, they're highly trained and prepared for any kind of shit" Tej backing up Roman's argument.

"That's why we need a damn good planning" Matthew said calmly.

"If it's an airfield, Hobbs gonna transport Dom to US as soon as possible. He might already have" Brian added.

"He can't, at least not yet" Letty looked at her team member "DSS is under the State Department, while FBI is under Justice Department, they're still arguing whether to let Dom go or bring him to justice. With all the casualties in Rio, I doubt they would let him go. All Hobbs can do right now is held him and question him until they settle with a decision. So, we got time"

The team nodded.

"So.." Brian was eager for a new adventure "Anybody got that damn good plan?"

.

.

* * *

**Coleman Barracks is a real place in Mannheim.. **

**but don't go there hoping you'll find Dom in their prison cell.. **

**hahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER : Anything that's in the franchise, belong to the respective owner, they're not mine. Places and names that are real in reality, I'm just borrowing them. This is a non-profit fiction. Don't sue me.**

**It makes me sad to say, that this is the final chapter.. :(**

**At first, I never thought about writing a story, but being a silent reader of FFN for so long, it started to rub on me. I just have to write my own, even if it's just one fic, even if my English is not perfect :)**  
**This past month has been a wonderful journey for me, to get out of my box, and tried something new. Thank you for joining me and standing by me on this, I deeply appreciate it. Your amazing reviews inspired me to reach higher and be better.**

**Alright, enough with the babbling.. enjoy 'I got You', final chapter..**

.

* * *

**Coleman Barrack, Mannheim, Germany**

"I got you now, Toretto" Hobbs smugly smiled at Dom's face. Hobbs knew Dom was hurting, he thought getting him to an argument could 'cheer' him up again, or at least get him to talk, the last few days of silence started to get on his nerves.

Dom raised an eyebrow, "No, you don't". Hobbs was silent, it worked. He encouraged him to continue.

"You never had me" It's Dom's turn to smile smugly now.

"You enjoyed playing hide and seek with me, Hobbs. All your other targets are always easy, but not me. I'm a challenge to you, aren't I, Hobbs? And a challenge is what you craved in life"

Hobbs glared at him.

.

**Mannheim, Germany**

It was after midnight, most of the team member already asleep. Letty still sat on the porch, ignoring the cold air of Mannheim suburban. The house used to be a small, beautiful and quiet resort, abandon from people miles away. It's now a temporary home to the outlaws. Quietly Brian approached Letty, she shifted her position on the old bench, making room for Brian.

"So what happened after the crash?" Brian handed Letty a bottle of Corona. She took it and sipped it.

"FBI took care of me; I was in a coma for 3 months. They made an offer to clear your name and Mia's and Dom's. They took me to Quantico when I finally healed"

"Quantico? You? Damn, I wish I was there"

"Yup, even got myself a yellow brick.." she chuckled "That's where I met Matthew"

"Hmm, so what's the deal with this guy? I noticed the way he looked at you" Brian teased her.

"Ha-ha, whatever Bri... He's an instructor for defense tactics in Quantico; we're good friends, is all"

"Uh-hm.. a Federal agent willing to betrayed his country and broke in to an Army Facilities.. yeah, must be a real damn good friend" Brian smiled at her. She slapped his arm.

"So, you and Mia finally get it together huh? The law enforcement guy joining the dark side" She teased him back.

"Yeah, you know the Toretto charm, you'd went to hell and back" Brian drank his beer.

"I feel you, bro" Letty clinked her beer bottle to Brian's.

Letty cleared her throat.

"So, this Elena, who is she?" She dropped the bomb.

Brian was hesitant to answer her for a moment. She glanced at him, felt him agitated.

"Well, I think it's best for Dom to explain it for you" Brian looked away from Letty's gaze.

"No, I wanna hear what you think of her, Bri" Letty shifted in the bench, facing Brian. No way for him to get away now.

Brian scratched the back of his head, feeling uneasy about this. Letty watched him intently. He is screwed.

"She's a local cop in Rio, she helped us with the heist. She's nice.." He finally said.

Letty drank her beer "Come on, man. Don't give me bullshit"

"Look let, I don't know much about her, all I know her husband is dead, You're supposed to be dead.. So she and Dom .. You know.. Consoled each other's lost" Brian fidgeted again, pulling out the beer label; wondering if he choose the right words to describe their relationship.

Letty was silent, digesting his explanation.

"Does she.." Letty struggled with her words.

"Do they have sex? Well.. yeah." Brian finished his beer.

"What? NO!. God..! That's NOT what I have in mind Bri.. And for fuck's sake I don't intent to discuss it with you!" Letty playfully punched his shoulder.

"Well, I thought you'd be curious" Brian grinned as he rubbed his punched shoulder.

"I meant to asked, does she treat him right?" She faked a glare at Brian.

"Oh.. Yes, like I said, she's a nice woman, and I trusted her. If I don't, I won't left Mia alone with her" Brian paused "She's.. Part of the family, Let.."

Letty sighed "Not some random skank huh? .. too bad" She gulped her beer "I would love kick her ass"

Brian laughed, "No, you can't"

.

* * *

.

"That's the truck, let's go!" Letty cued the team. Letty drove her Nissan swiftly passing the truck; she drifted and turned her car 180 degrees, facing the truck.

"What the fuck!" The truck driver cursed while hitting his brakes, stopping the truck from crashing directly to Letty's car. Roman's car quickly stopped on the left and Matthew's on the right. The three of them pulled out their guns, pointing it at the truck driver. Tego and Santos cautiously watch from the driver's seats as the old truck driver held his hands up in surrender.

.

.

"Hey, where's Sam?" the guard at the gate surprised that the truck driver is not the regular guy.

"Yeah, he got sick today man, that old man need his rest, you know? Old bones are not as strong as they used to be" Roman gave his best smile at the guard.

"Alright, open 'em up, I need to check 'em" the guard ordered. Roman hopped off the driver's seat and unlocked the container. His heart raced, but casually he let the guard check the container. There are boxes and crates of fruits and vegetables, some gallons of milk and other edibles. Luckily the guard didn't check thoroughly, he just stepped in the truck and look around.

"Alright, put them where they belong" he said as he jumped off the truck.

"Ay-aye boss" Roman gave him a salute gesture, locked the container and drove to where the base kitchen is.

.

.

Matthew, Brian and Roman quickly changed into the soldiers' uniform. The three soldiers were tie on the ground, half naked and locked in the kitchen's supply room.

Once they're ready, Matthew, Brian and Roman strolled casually towards the prison. Seeing a vase of flower, Roman spontaneously grabbed it and winked at the other men, signaling them to wait there. He dash to another guard, waving as he went.

"Yo man, do you know where Monica Fuentes of DSS is? The guard at the gate told me to give her these flower" Once again he wore his best con smile.

The guard pointed a direction and explained how to get there. Roman nodded a few times, bump fist with the guard and went to the direction. Matthew and Brian waited nervously.

Not long after, they saw a window on the second level of the prison; Roman was in the room, signaling them to meet up front.

"Where do you think you're going?" The prison guard stopped the two men as they reached the prison gate.

"Lucas Hobbs of DSS called us" Matthew replied. The guard looked at them, "wait here, I'll call him"

Roman came out half running, he wear one of DSS uniform, even added the sunglasses so the guard wouldn't recognized him.

"Hey guys, finally you're here.." he stopped the guard, "It's ok, they're with me"

"Come on, hurry, the big guy is pissed, you're late" Roman shove them inside the building; smiling to the guard as he went.

"They held them in separate cell, all in the east wing; we must hurry" Roman whispered to the guys.

"What did you do to Monica?" Brian was curious.

"Just a little revenge" Roman chuckled.

.

.

"Shit, it's Hobbs" Brian said after peeking to the east wing prison hall "what do we do now?"

"You two, hide, he didn't recognize me, and I'll handle this, once I got him out, go to the controller and unlocked them" Matthew told them before he walked out and approached Hobbs.

Brian and Roman can't hear what they were talking about, but they heard Hobbs heavy footsteps coming to their direction, and then fading towards the exit.

Quickly they get in the control room and knock out the officer in charge.

"Shit, man. Which one's the button?" Roman cursed seeing lots of button and switch on the control panel. Brian started punching buttons and switch, "Look! This one!"

The bar gate opened, Brian dashed inside and searched the rooms. He found Gisele in the third room, and the fourth he found Han.

"Where's Dom?" Brian asked.

"The one at the end of the hall" Han answered.

Brian ran to the room and opened it. He found Dom sleeping and woke him.

"Dom, let's go! We have to hurry!" Brian said, Dom was slightly disoriented, but quickly regain his composure and followed Brian.

.

.

They sneak out of the prison and headed to the air field. At the air field, a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter was there, beside two Boeing Apache that was being cleaned. A pilot was seen inside the Black Hawk, warming it up.

"Is that a Yanshuf? I've always wanted to fly one of those in Israel" Gisele grinned at Han.

"Quick!" Brian ordered them to get in the helicopter. Han was first, Gisele quickly took the seat next to the pilot, then Dom and Brian; Roman was last.

"How the hell.." Dom didn't get the chance to finish his sentences when he saw the long raven haired female pilot.

"Welcome aboard, Papi"

"Letty?!"

.

.

"Boss, they're escape! And they're headed to the airfield!" One of Hobbs men informed him. Hobbs stood dead on his track.

"The men are asking permission to use the Black Hawk" His other men cut in. Hobbs just smiled, then ran to the air traffic controller tower.

.

.

"O'o.. We need to get out of here" she said as she heard the tower not giving her permission. She controlled the collective lever and the helicopter started to ascends.

"Toretto! I'll see you soon"

Letty heard Hobbs said to her headset. She turned her head to look at the tower control room. The team saw Hobbs smiling and pointing his finger at the team.

"No, you won't" Dom smiled and waved at Hobbs.

"But Boss! We can still catch them!" another Hobbs men confused with his superior's decision making.

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time" Hobbs nodded full of confident. Enjoy your time with your woman, Toretto. It won't be long 'till I'd find you again.

"Now, would someone get that stupid bitch out of the closet?"

.

.

"So you stole this copter?" Han asked Letty while they hover above Germany, heading to the ocean.

"Well, yeah.. But it's not what you think, this isn't US Army property" Letty explain to the team.

"Whose is it?" Dom urged Letty to continue.

"It belongs to Vladimir Bosch.."

"Ah, I figure.. The arms dealer" Gisele pointed out

"Yup, he wanted to sell the copter to some buyers, but there's a problem with the cyclic, so they fix it at Coleman Barracks..Of course it wasn't licensed under his name, but using a false name. I was supposed to retrieve it and send it to the buyer, but then.. well, you know what happened"

"Can you teach me how to fly this thing?" Roman face light up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yeah, teach me!" Gisele squealed. Han and Dom looked at each other, they never heard Gisele sounded that excited about anything.

Letty chuckled, "maybe next time man. Remember, we're supposed to meet Tej in the coast"

.

* * *

**Vanuatu islands, South Pacific**

Brian was manning the grill when he heard the sound of a car pulling to his carport. Letty and the boys were down on the beach joking around and being silly while Mia and Gisele were in the kitchen preparing the salad.

"Hey Brian, how's it going?" Matthew's voice greeted Brian before he turned around and gave the man a warm handshake.

"Hey Matt.. Thank you for helping us. No one tag you right?"

"Nah, I got it covered" Matthew looked down the beach noticing Letty holding hands with Dom, then they faced each other and started to kiss, ignoring the cat calls and the boos the boys gave them.

The noise brought Brian's attention. He notice the way Matthew staring at the two lovers. He cleared his throat to distract Matthew's attention.

"Hey Matt, wanna help me with these?" Brian handed him a plate of barbecued chicken. "Just put them on the picnic table over there" He pointed to a table down the beach near a big rock.

Roman saw Matthew on the small path to the beach "Yo ma man! How you livin' dawg!" He gave him a fist bump and a bear hug.

"Alive and breathing" Matthew smiled putting down the plate as the boys gathered and greet him. Dom and Letty were still stoic to where they stood. Dom seemed confused; who the fuck is this guy? Why all his boys greet him so warmly? And why is he looking at Letty like that?

Matthew noticed his confusion and approached him, he offered his hand "You must be Dominic, I'm Matthew Murphy, I help bailing you out of Coleman Barracks"

Dom looked at Letty, still needing more than just that information.

"He's my friend and my defense instructor, Dom; he's the one who come up with the plan"

Finally Dom took Matthew's hand. "Then welcome to la familia"

"Thank you... that means a lot" Matthew smiled genuinely.

.

.

"So, you came here to collect your reward?" Letty eventually drop the question as the both of them strolled along the beach waiting for sunset.

"Is this how Jesse would've wanted?"

"Cut the crap, Matt"

He stopped and turned to face her "You know I love you more than life, Let. You know that's no bullshit. I've seen you fought, I've seen you push yourself to the limit, no matter how many times you fall down, you always get back up. You are a fighter, and people like you, owned your own life. You are not my possession, you are not my reward. You don't owe me anything"

Matthew continued to walk along the beach. Letty quickly walked to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm.

"Wait, if you're not here to claim me, then why do you even make me made that deal with you?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to see how much you really wanted this. And now I see the outcome of my work. When I saw the two of you down the beach, I know you two were meant to be together, and when I saw him, the way he looked at you, I know he'll never let you down again, he'll never leave you again, Let"

Letty blushed. Matthew chuckled "so my work here is done"

"And if you saw differently?"

"He'll be in the ICU right now" Matthew grinned at her. Letty smiled, she knew he's a true gentleman and would never take advantage of her.

"Thank you Matt, for everything" Letty tiptoed and kissed his left cheek. Matthew wrapped his arms around her to hold her close for a few second longer, inhaling her scent one last time. He gonna miss this beautiful fearless Latina.

Dom watch from the distance as the two figures embraced on the beach. His faced showed disappointment, he turned away, unable to witness anymore of their closeness. He bumped in to Brian, who looked at him with a brief look of pity, he soon hide it and smiled at Dom.

"You know about them?"

"She love you, Dom."

"So you DO know about them" his voice was menacing.

"Don't be a dick, Dom. He helped us get you out of prison" Brian scowled.

"So what? I owe him that much to let him touch Letty?"

"No. You owe Letty that much to stop being a dick and trust her better judgment!" Brian snapped at him, he had enough of Dom's attitude.

Dom was shocked at him defending Letty, but he knew Brian was right. He grabbed his car keys "I need to cool my head". Brian nodded in silent.

.

.

"So Leon just called, he said he got a time-off before another race in Monaco, so I told him to come over..." Mia paused, smiling at the anxious faces around the table. "He said he'll be here in three days!" Mia informed the family at dinner, her face glowing with anticipation. They all cheered at the announcement and started to talk among each other.

"We should make a welcoming party" Letty suggested.

"Yeah man, invite some bitches and get laid!" Roman yelled, and received fist bumps from Tej and Santos.

"No worries 'bout entertainment, that's ma game!" Tej stood up and raised his hand, instantly he received hollering approval from Brian, Dom, Roman, Santos and Letty.

"We need to get more beer from other islands, this one ran out of stock" Gisele told Mia.

"Don't forget the chips, I too ran out of stock" Han added.

"Let, umm.. Do you want me to invite Elena?" Mia asked cautiously, she really want Elena to come, but she feared Letty wouldn't like her.

Letty was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Yeah, sure. I'd loved to meet her" She said, smiling.

"Are you sure, Let?"

"Yes, Mia"

"Really? I mean.."

"Stop it Mi, before I change my mind!" She scowled at her

"Alright.. just making sure" Mia winked at her.

Mia clapped her hands to get everyone's attention "alright-alright, let's arrange the party!" Everyone was silent on their seat around the dinner table, eagerly waiting for orders from the younger Toretto.

.

.

"Lettyyyy..." Leon screamed when he spotted Letty leaning to her car in the airport parking lot. he rushed to her side and hugged her while spinning her around.

"Leee..! Put me down! you big jerk!" Letty slapped his arm but he kept spinning her around.

"I miss you so much, baby girl" he said when he finally put her down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I get that a lot.." she said smugly as she walked towards the trunk of her car to put Leon bags in.

.

.

As Letty and Leon arrived at the house, Elena was already there.

"Leon!" Mia screamed and ran to hugged her non blood related brother. Leon soon received hugs from the family member.

Elena approached Letty, "I'm Elena, you must be Letty"

Elena smile and offered her her hand. Letty took it and shook it warmly.

"Yeah, thank you for taking care of Dom while I'm gone. I know he can be such a dick sometimes"

Mia smile watching the two females. She hugged Elena and escorted her to the guest room.

Dom stepped to Letty's side. "No punch, no kicks, no death threat? Wow, that's new"

She elbowed his side "I've grew up, Dom. Besides, O'Connor made me promise"

"He made you? What d'you get in return?"

"A dozen tank of NOS" she grinned. Dom raised his eyebrows "Not bad"

.

.

The intentionally to be a small party, turned out to be a blast, local racers were invited, along with a handful of racer chasers, a big grin never left Leon's face especially after having two skanks clinging to his arms, he really abused the title 'F1 Pit Crew' that night. The team enjoyed the party, the new members introduced themselves to Leon and not long after, each shared their stories of adventure. Their laughter blend with the sound of waves and hip hop music Tej put on.

Dom pulled Letty's hand and took her to a secluded part of the beach, but they can still see what the team was doing.

Dom sat on the rocks and pulled Letty to straddle him. He cupped her face and kissed her gently, cherishing the moment. Seconds later they lips parted.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Letty asked Dom, her finger tracing his shoulder.

"Like it was yesterday" Dom said and nipped her lower lip.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah Let, you were drinking bottled Cranberry juice that afternoon. We were alone at the garage; we've been denying our attraction to one another for months, walking around on egg shells. I just couldn't take it any longer. Seeing you there, bend over a Camaro then sipping your Cranberry, that exact moment, your lips mesmerize me, I just have to taste it" Dom confessed.

Letty looked at him intently, she remembered that day, Dom heavy body pinned her sixteen year old body to the Camaro, claiming her lips on a rough duel, her hand instinctively placed on his chest preventing him from crushing her breast, she could feel the strong beats of his heart on her palm.

Letty stayed silent, urging him to continue.

"I've made a lot of wrong decisions in my life," Dom turned his gaze to the dark ocean "but I would never felt sorry for kissing you that day" He gazed back to Letty dark eyes.

"I didn't felt sorry either for giving you a black eye after that kiss" Letty grinned.

Dom chuckled, "I know I deserved it, it was more than worth it though" Dom leaned to take her lips again, she responded with earnest.

"Now that I've got you, I'd never let you go" He promised her between their kiss.

"So you gonna stayed by my side?" she challenged him.

"In every lifetime"

"That's a big promise Toretto, you sure you can keep it?"

"My word and my love is all I got Let.., and it's all I can give you"

She laughed hysterically at his words.

"I know, that was a cheesy line, but it's the truth, Let" He grinned.

"Seal it with a kiss?"

Dom exhaled a heavy breath, smiled, she is willing to have him again, his heart would leap.

He bowed and kissed her soft lips, she nipped his lower lip, and he remembered it all over again, their first kiss, against a Camaro. He gently cupped her cheek, like their second kiss in front of Mia's room. She slides her tongue in to tease his; like their third kiss when they're alone in the kitchen.

Finally, they pulled apart.

"Ride or die?" He asked.

"You bet your ass, Bubba"

.

.

-The End-

* * *

**Yanshuf : Nickname for Black Hawk in Israeli Air Force meaning 'Owl'**

**Now I can proudly say, that in my lifetime, I've wrote and published (online) a story. ****For the readers out there, I encourage you to give it a shot, write your own and be proud.**

**Once again, thank you for your time.. Happy holiday !**

**Blessed be, my friends.**


End file.
